The Chronicles Of A Troubled Man
by Christiangirl
Summary: The events in this story occur before my first fanfiction 'A New Love Interest For Steve'. It details the death of Lena, the birth of Katie Sloan and the torrid love relationship with Ellen Sharp and their devastating breakup. This is an AU story.
1. Chapter One Back To Work Already?

Disclaimer: ALL characters belong to Viacom, Paramount and CBS. No infringement is intended, as this story is written for fun only. The characters, Detectives Mike Rogers and Tom Larkin belong to Ofelia Reveles. The characters, Katherine Lena (Katie) Sloan and Lena's mom (I gave Lena's mom a name – Eunice Fournay) belong to Emma Gentz. I also borrowed some of Emma's story content regarding the events in Steve and Lena's marriage, Katie's birth, Lena's death, and Steve and Ellen's romance. I however added a new spin: Steve and Ellen have a devastating break-up.

Summary: The events of this story take place before my first DM fanfic "Steve Meets A New Love Interest". This story begins with Steve coming back to work a little sooner than Dr. Mark Sloan or Captain Robert Hernandez would have expected, given the severity of Steve's troubling experience.

**THE CHRONICLES OF A TROUBLED MAN **

_**Chapter One – Back to Work Already? (One Year Ago)**_

_It was a bright and sunny day in the Metro Division of the LAPD. Detective Lieutenant Steve Sloan sat at his desk looking over some police reports from the previous two weeks._

_As Steve finished up his paper work, Captain Robert Hernandez stepped out of his office and stopped in total disbelief. He was absolutely shocked to see his prized Lieutenant back to work so soon after the devastating loss of his wife, Lena Fournay Sloan._

"_Sloan, why are you back so soon?" Captain Hernandez asked, surprised to see Steve back at work so soon after Lena's death. "How did you manage to wrangle a return to work from old Dr. Eugene Prescott?"_

"_I DID NOT wrangle anything from Dr. Prescott," Steve began a bit snippy, "Dr. Prescott certified me fit for duty, if that's all right with you."_

"_Well, Sloan," Captain Hernandez began, "You don't have to get snippy about it. I was just surprised to see you back so soon after Lena's death, is all."_

"_I'm sorry, Cap," Steve began sadly, "it's just that I'm so tired of everyone getting on my case. Everyone seems to be treating me like a helpless child."_

"_Son, no one's treating you like a helpless child," Captain Hernandez began in a soothing, fatherly tone. "It's just that we want to make sure that you've given yourself ample time to grieve. It's only been a month since Lena's death. Are you sure you've given yourself enough time to grieve?"_

"_Yeah, Cap," Steve replied, "I have."_

"_Okay, Son," Captain Hernandez began, "if you say so. But, if you feel the need to talk things over, no matter the time of day, you know that I'm here for you. Muriel also said you can call on her anytime. Okay?"_

"_Sure thing," Steve lied, knowing he truly planned to lock everything away in his little 'box'. "If I need you, I'll call on you."_

**Present Date in Venice, California**

Little Katie woke up early in the morning in her beautiful Barbie Doll decked bedroom. It was about 7:30 am in the morning. Katie was gurgling happily as she played with her toes and her feet. Carol heard the happy gurgling and went in to Katie's bedroom and picked her up and greeted her beautiful niece cheerfully.

"Hi there, my little Princess," Carol began happily. "Happy Birthday, Sweetie. We're going to have a great celebration for you."

On the other side of the apartment, Steve is laying awake on his bed, deciding whether or not he should get out of bed today. This should be a happy day in the apartment he shared with his baby daughter, but her birth brought back the painful reality of losing his beautiful wife, Lena Fournay Sloan.

"Let's go wake up your Daddy, okay Sweetie?" Carol asked her giggling and gurgling niece. "Let's see what Daddy wants for breakfast."

Carol knocked on Steve's bedroom door, and when she didn't get a response from him, she opened the door cautiously. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see how dark Steve's bedroom was. She knew something was wrong with Steve, as she knew he loved the ocean views from his windows and the smell of the salty ocean.

"Steve, is everything all right with you?" Carol asked tentatively, knowing how surly her brother became when anyone questioned his state of mind. "I mean, you have all of the blinds drawn and it's so dark in here. It's a beautiful day."

"When did you get your psychology degree, Dr. Carol?" Steve asked in a brutally sarcastic tone. "Did Dad send you in here to pick my mind?"

"Steve, I was just concerned," Carol began, hurt that her brother snapped at her. "I was just wondering if you wanted any breakfast. And, no, Dad didn't put me up to make an inquiry of your state of mind."

"I'm sorry, Carol," Steve began sadly, "I just get so tired of everyone treating me like a child. I am a grown man; in fact, I'll be 33 years old next month. I think I'm capable of handling my affairs without any help from you or Dad."

Carol just shook her head sadly and took little Katie and put her in the playpen while she prepared breakfast for everyone. She and her Dad, Dr. Mark Sloan, invited Eunice Fournay, Drs. Jesse Travis, Amanda Bentley and her new beau, FBI Agent Ron Wagner, to breakfast.

Dr. Mark Sloan entered Steve's apartment in Venice, California, as Steve had given him a key to his apartment. When Carol saw Mark's pleasant smile, she shook off the sadness of her encounter with Steve. She was genuinely happy to see her father, as he brought much joy to her life and the lives of his friends, patients and colleagues.

"Hi, Dad!" Carol squealed with delight. "It's great to see you. How was your night?"

"Very busy," Mark began, "I was on call at the hospital last night. It was soooo busy, I thought the night would never end. It eventually ended at 3:30 am this morning."

"Wow!" Carol replied. "Why was it so busy last night?"

"A drunk driver cut in front of a Greyhound Bus, causing the bus driver to careen down a small embankment. The passengers on the bus were very fortunate only to have small cuts and bruises. The drunk driver was fortunate as well, considering he wasn't hurt at all, but he was arrested at the hospital."

"That's good to hear," Carol began, trying to keep up her cheerful appearance. "Dad, I need you to make you Eggs Benedict dish for us."

"Sure thing, Honey." Mark replied, not fooled by Carol's cheery mask. "Carol, Sweetie, is everything all right? How's Steve and why isn't he up yet?"

"Dad?" Carol began in a questioning tone, "how do you do it?"

"Do what, Honey?" Mark asked his daughter, truly puzzled.

"Know when something's wrong, even if we don't say anything thing?" Carol asked with a puzzling look that matched her Dad's.

"Oh, Carol," Mark began, "it's called parental wisdom and it's a gift that God has given to all parents, though some choose not to use it. It's just that you had such a look of sadness on your face. I always knew when something was wrong with you and your brother."

"Well, Dad," Carol began sadly, "Steve seems to think that we're trying to run his life. He even went as far as to say that everyone seems to be treating him like a child."

"Carol," Mark began, truly concerned about his son's mental state, "I don't know what seems to have gotten into your brother, but we're going to have to put it in check before it gets the best of him. Let me see if I can talk some sense into him."

"Dad, just don't be too hard on Steve," Carol began, concerned that Mark can be a little rough on Steve at times. "You'll need to tread lightly, his feelings seem so frail of late."

"Carol," Mark began a little testily, "I know how to handle my son."

"Well, Dad," Carol began sadly, "sometimes, you can be a little harsh with Steve."

Mark's thoughts went back immediately to Steve's teenage years and how he practically drove Steve to register for the Arm Forces, which in turn landed him a stint in Vietnam. Mark quickly gathered his wits about himself as he replied to Carol's comment thoughtfully:

"Point is well taken, Carol, Sweetie," Mark replied smiling sheepishly. "Even in his 30's, Steve is still able to pull my strings. Well, I'll still need to speak with him about his surly attitude. Your Mom and I raised both of you better than that."

"I know, Dad," Carol began, encouraging Mark. "But we have to remember that two weeks will mark the anniversary of Lena's death. We'll have to be extremely careful how we talk to Steve."

"Okay, Sweetie." Mark replied, realizing that they would have to walk on eggshells around Steve during the anniversary of Lena's death. "I'll get the Eggs Benedict dish ready. Amanda said she made a spinach quiche. I tried it and it's absolutely divine,"

"Well, Dad," Carol began laughing a little, an act that had been missing from the Sloan family for quite some time. "I don't think Steve will be partaking of the quiche. He said that real men don't eat quiche."

"Well, Carol," Mark began, "we'll have to see about that. Steve will eat anything, just so long as it doesn't bite him back. Speaking of Steve, what's keeping him? I'm going to check up on him to make sure he's okay."

"Remember what I said, Dad?" Carol asked concern evident in her voice. "Be careful not to overdo it, okay?"

"Yes, Sweetie," Mark began, eyes twinkling. "I won't be harsh with Steve."

With that, Mark headed off in the direction of Steve's bedroom. Upon opening the door to Steve's bedroom, Mark was surprised not only by the uncharacteristic darkness in Steve's bedroom (all the shades were drawn, keeping the beautiful rays of sunshine out). Mark was astonished to find that Steve was nowhere to be found. It seems that Steve had slipped out of the apartment unnoticed by Mark and Carol, as they were busily preparing for Katie's birthday breakfast and the get together later that afternoon.

"Where on earth could Steve be?" Mark asked himself. "Why would he just sneak off and not let anyone know he was stepping out? This is so unlike Steve, leaving without so much as a note. Something must have happened to cause him to snap at everyone. I'll have to call Captain Hernandez to see if he can possibly shed some light on the subject of his Lieutenant."


	2. Chapter Two Captain Hernandez' Observat...

Disclaimer: ALL characters belong to Viacom, Paramount and CBS. No infringement is intended, as this story is written for fun only. The characters, Detectives Mike Rogers and Tom Larkin belong to Ofelia Reveles. The characters, Katherine Lena (Katie) Sloan and Lena's mom (I gave Lena's mom a name – Eunice Fournay) belong to Emma Gentz. I also borrowed some of Emma's story content regarding the events in Steve and Lena's marriage, Katie's birth, Lena's death, and Steve and Ellen's romance. I however added a new spin: Steve and Ellen have a devastating break-up.

Summary: Things start to get a little sticky as Mark and Steve are at odds with each other. Mark is upset at the way Steve is handling his affairs, and Steve feels like everyone is treating him like a child, especially his father and Captain Robert Hernandez.

**THE CHRONICLES OF A TROUBLED MAN **

**Chapter Two – Captain Hernandez' Observation Of Lt. Steve Sloan**

As Mark thought about where Steve could have gotten off to, he called Captain Robert Hernandez to get his take on the missing Lieutenant.

Captain Hernandez picked up on the third ring.

"Captain Hernandez here." Captain Hernandez replied.

"Hi, Bob, has Steve been in contact with you?" Mark asked, hoping that Captain Hernandez would know his son's whereabouts.

"No, he hasn't, why?" Captain Hernandez asked, concern evident in his voice. "He has taken a few days off and isn't due back until Tuesday morning."

"Oh, I hadn't realized that," Mark began, getting more worried by the minute.

"I'm surprised that he hadn't let you know that he had taken a few days off." Captain Hernandez replied. "That sure isn't like Steve."

"That isn't like Steve at all," Mark began, "I just don't understand it."

"Neither do I," Captain Hernandez replied.

"Bob, how has Steve been coping at the precinct?" Mark asked, anxious to know Steve's mental state.

"What do you mean, Mark?" Captain Hernandez asked.

"Steve has been extremely moody," Mark began by way of explaining his question to Captain Hernandez. "He's been snapping at everyone at the drop of the hat. We can't even asking him a simple question without him trying to bite our heads off."

"Yep, that's been our Lieutenant Sloan of late." Captain Hernandez replied. "He even accused me of treating him like a child. Mark, I told Steve that I wasn't trying to treat him like a child. But he didn't buy that at all."

"That's okay, Bob," Mark began, "I'm going to have to talk to Steve to know his true mental state of being."

"Good luck," Captain Hernandez replied.

"What's that supposed to mean, Bob," Mark began, testily.

"No need to get snippy about it, Mark," Captain Hernandez began, hurt at Mark's accusatory tone. "It just that Steve's been known to hide his true feelings and he gets upset when anyone tries to unlock the door to his little 'box'."

"Bob, I know that and I didn't mean to get snippy," Mark began in an apologetic tone. "Bob, I know you only want to help Steve and I apologize for snapping at you. Thanks so much for watching out for Steve and for caring for his well being."

"No problem, Mark," Captain Hernandez began, "please let me know when Steve gets back, okay?"

"Sure thing, Bob," Mark began, "You'll be the first person I call."

"Thanks. Goodbye, Mark." Captain Hernandez replied.

"Bye, Bob." Mark replied as he and Captain Hernandez disconnected their call.

On Venice Beach 

Steve sat on a large rock on Venice Beach, watching the waves crash against shoreline. He was so lost in his thoughts, as he missed the sidelong glances that the female passersby were casting his way. Some of the women attempted to make passes at Steve while they were on the arms of their male friends, causing the men to cast evil glances Steve's way, which he missed, being so lost in his thoughts.

While Steve sat on the rock, watching the waves, his thoughts were taken back to a conversation he had with Dr. Eugene Prescott, the department psychiatrist.

_**A Year And Two Weeks Ago**_

_Dr. Prescott sat in his office trying to get Steve to take more time off during this time of grief, but Steve wouldn't have it._

"_Lt. Sloan," Dr. Prescott began in exhausted exasperation, "You know you need more time to grieve. The job will still be there. You're one of Captain Hernandez' best detectives, he won't let you go."_

"_Look, Dr. Prescott," Steve began angrily, "I truly appreciate all that you've done for me..." Steve would have continued on, but Dr. Prescott interrupted him._

"_That's just it, Son," Dr. Prescott began truly exasperated, "I haven't been able to do anything for you, because you wouldn't allow me to."_

"_Sir," Steve began a little calmer, "You've done all you could, there's nothing more for you to do. Besides, you can't hold me or treat me against my will."_

"_Okay, okay, Lt. Sloan," Dr. Prescott began, "you win. You're, right, I can't treat you against your will. You're an adult and it's your call."_

"_So, Dr. Prescott, are you gonna certify me fit for duty?" Steve asked, as he was anxious to get back to work. "I'm ready to go back to work. I'm beginning to get stir crazy."_

"_Son, you've only been out of work for all of two weeks," Dr. Prescott began, disappointed that Steve turned down counseling. "Lt. Sloan, here's my card, just in case you feel the need to talk with someone."_

"_Thanks, Dr. Prescott," Steve replied as he took the psychiatrist's card, knowing that he had no plans of contacting Dr. Prescott."_

_Later That Evening At The Beach House_

"_Hi, Son," Mark began cheerfully, "How was your counseling session with Dr. Prescott? When's you next session with him?"_

"_Well, er, um," Steve began as he stumbled over his words, "Dad, I'm going back to work Monday."_

"_You what?" Mark asked Steve incredulously._

"_I'm going back work on Monday." Steve replied rather smugly. "Dr. Prescott certified me fit for duty."_

"_How did you manage to pull that one off, huh?" Mark asked, shaking his head in total disbelief. "What kind of sob story to give Dr. Prescott?"_

"_Dad, c'mon," Steve began in exasperation. "I DID NOT give Dr. Prescott a 'sob story', as you put it. You of all people should know, you being the head of internal medicine at Community General Hospital, that you can't treat an adult without their consent."_

"_What did you do, Son?" Mark asked, trying to calm himself down and not be to hard on Steve. "You know you need more time to grieve."_

"_I told Dr. Prescott that I felt that I was ready to go back to work, is all." Steve replied to a stunned Dr. Sloan. "I'm an adult that's capable of making my own decisions."_

"_No matter how bad or stupid, huh, Son?" Mark asked, sarcastically. "No matter the cost to your mental health, right, Son?"_

"_Yeah, Dad," Steve began in an equally sarcastic tone. "No matter how bad or how stupid, as you put it. Don't I have that right as an adult, Dad? I'm not a child anymore, Dad."_

"_Yes, Son, you do," Mark began smiling slightly, realizing that Steve had a point. "Son, I do realize that you're an adult, but I just don't want to see you hurt. It's hard for me to stop being a parent. Please be patient with me, okay, Son. I love you and Carol, and I'll do everything in my power to see to it that you aren't hurt in any way."_

"_Okay, Dad," Steve replied reluctantly. "I'll try to be patient. Dad, I love you, too. I know I can be difficult sometimes, so you'll have to be patient with me, too. Okay, Dad?"_

"_That's a deal, Son" Mark began, knowing that it would be hard for him to stop being a concerned parent. "I guess I'll have to respect your decision to end your counseling sessions and going back to work sooner than you should. I just want you to know that it's going to be hard for me to that, you know that, Son, don't you?"_

"_Yeah, Dad," Steve began, sadly knowing that what he was asking Mark to do would hard. "Dad, I'll be alright, and I'll be sure to come to you whenever I need you. Dad, always remember that I love you."_

"_I love you too, Son." Mark replied, eyes glistening with unshed tears, "Son, it's going to be hard for me not being able to look out for you. I know, I know, you're an adult that's more than able to handle your own affairs."_

_Steve just smiled ever so sweetly at his Dad._

Steve was suddenly shaken from his reverie and suddenly realized that he had been on the beach for over an hour. He knew his father, Mark would be past worried, on his way to filing a missing person report with the LAPD. Even though he was an adult, the thought of Mark being upset with him made him shudder. He hurried back to the apartment he shared with Katie in Venice, California.

"Boy is Dad gonna kill me." Steve thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could back to his apartment. "Everybody's probably sitting at the breakfast table waiting for me. Oh boy, am I in some mad trouble. I'll see if I can sneak in unnoticed.

In Steve's Apartment 

Steve's plan to sneak in unnoticed fell through as Mark had been watching Steve running towards the apartment. As Soon as Steve came in the door, Mark greeted him.

"Hi, Son," Mark began rather sarcastically, "glad you could join us for your daughter's birthday breakfast. Are you planning to join us her afternoon birthday get together?"

"Dad," Steve began, mortified that Mark scolded him in front of their breakfast guests. "I was just out on the beach doing some thinking. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong."

"Steve, I just thought it was rather rude of you to leave without letting me or Carol know that you were leaving." Mark replied rather taken aback by Steve's attitude toward him. "You could have told us that you were going out for a jog on the beach."

"Dad," Steve began rather testily, "I do believe I AM an adult. Why don't you treat me like an adult."

"Well, Son," Mark began, trying not to be too hard on Steve. "If you want to be treated like an adult, Son, you have to act like an adult."

Steve was so angry, that he chose not to respond to his father, so as not to show any disrespect to Mark. Steve instead opted to take a shower and cool down his temper before joining the gang for breakfast.

Carol stared at Mark, sadly realizing that Mark failed to take heed to her suggestion of not being to harsh with Steve with the anniversary of Lena's death coming in two weeks. She hated to Mark and Steve at odds with each other, but she especially loathed the fact that Mark shot Steve down in front of their friends. She loved them both dearly and wanted things to be back to normal soon. She excused herself to check on her 'big brother'.


	3. Chapter Three: Steve Chronicles His Trou...

Disclaimer: ALL characters belong to Viacom, Paramount and CBS. No infringement is intended, as this story is written for fun only. The characters, Detectives Mike Rogers and Tom Larkin belong to Ofelia Reveles. The characters, Katherine Lena (Katie) Sloan and Lena's mom (I gave Lena's mom a name – Eunice Fournay) belong to Emma Gentz. I also borrowed some of Emma's story content regarding the events in Steve and Lena's marriage, Katie's birth, Lena's death, and Steve and Ellen's romance. I however added a new spin: Steve and Ellen have a devastating break-up.

Summary: Things start to get a little sticky as Mark and Steve are at odds with each other. Mark is upset at the way Steve is handling his affairs, and Steve feels like everyone is treating him like a child, especially his father and Captain Robert Hernandez.

**THE CHRONICLES OF A TROUBLED MAN **

Chapter Three – Steve Chronicles His Troubles 

Carol went to Steve's bedroom door. She knocked on the door and when she realized Steve was fully dressed, she entered his room.

"Steve, we really need to talk," Carol began tentatively. "I realize that you're going through a rough time in your life, but you're going to have to get on with your life."

"Carol," Steve began, "what? Did Dad put you up to this?"

"No Steve," Carol began in a firm tone that shocked Steve. "Dad didn't put me up to this."

Okay, Carol," Steve began, knowing that his sister was one of the few people in his life that could unlock the 'little box' inside him. "We'll talk after breakfast."

"That's a deal, Steve." Carol replied.

Steve and Carol came into the dining room with the rest of the guests and their father.

"Hi, everybody," Steve greeted everyone at the dining room table. "I see Jesse's appetite is still in full gear."

"Hi, Steve," Dr. Jesse Travis began, smiling at his best friend and business partner. "Can't you see, I'm a growing boy."

"I think you've done all the growing your going to do," Dr. Amanda Bentley replied, laughing at the young ER doctor.

As the banter went back and forth among the younger people, Mark smiled slightly, realizing that Steve still had issues and that he was probably hiding his true feelings in his 'little box'.

After breakfast was over, Carol deposited all of the dishes into the dishwasher. Everyone moved into the living room and were talking about the plans they had for the rest of the day.

Carol silently reminded Steve of the need for both of them to talk. Steve and Carol excused themselves and went in his bedroom to have their talk.

"Steve, I realize you've had a rough time over the past year," Carol began, trying to get Steve to open up to her. "But it has been almost a year since Lena's death, and I think it's time for you to start living your life."

"Carol," Steve began in a pleading tone that nearly broke Carol's heart. "What do you think I've been doing all this time/"

"Wallowing in self pity," Carol replied sadly. "You've been just going through the motions, that's all you've been doing. Oh, and yes, snapping at us most of the time."

"I don't mean to snap at you guys," Steve began near tears. "But it's..." Steve's voice trailed off as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"But it's what, Steve?" Carol asked, as she saw an opening to Steve's true feelings. "Steve, sooner or later you're going to have to come to terms with what happened in your life."

Steve Gives A Brief Chronicle Of His Troubles 

"Well, Carol," Steve began, trying to get his thoughts in order without breaking down. "I was starting to come to grips with everything. Then the precinct got a call regarding a traffic accident. The Traffic Division was short handed, so Captain Hernandez sort of lent us out to the Traffic Division to investigate the accident..." Steve's voice once again trailed off and he didn't want to continue, but Carol encouraged him to go on.

"Steve," Carol began, encouraging Steve to go on. "Steve, you can't stop now, your healing depends upon this."

"Well, it was another hit and run accident," Steve began, unshed tears threatening to come cascading from eyes full of deep sorrow. "A man's wife and daughter were killed instantly and I had the job of informing the man of his wife and daughter's death and the fact that the driver didn't have the decency to stop and see if everyone was all right!!!"

Steve new he needed to calm himself down, because it was bad enough he allowed Carol a look into his 'little box', but he sure as heck wasn't going to allow Mark access to his 'little box'. Because Steve knew the first thing his Dad would do was to get him to see a shrink.

"Steve," Carol began once again to encourage Steve to continue his story.

"Well, Carol," Steve began, "everything went down hill after checking into the accident. I couldn't stop crying. I became so depressed, that I couldn't eat."

Both Mark and Carol had noticed Steve's drastic weight loss. Mark would have asked Steve about it, but Carol had talked him out of coming down on Steve, as she knew Mark would upset Steve.

"Carol, I knew I should talk to someone," Steve began sadly, "but I didn't want anyone putting me on medical leave for months at a time. I would go stir crazy. Being out of work a mere two weeks was hard enough for me."

"Steve," Carol began, "you should go back to see Dr. Prescott. He really liked you and counted you more like a son than a patient."

"Yeah," Steve replied wryly, "he treated me like a helpless child just like the rest of you." With that, Steve got up and abruptly ended his conversation with Carol.

"Steve, what's wrong with you?" Carol asked concern about Steve's true mental state. "Here we are trying to help you cope with the loss of your wife, and all you can do is think of your own feelings. Have you forgotten that we love you more than anything and we wouldn't let anything happen to you or Katie?"

"I do know that you all love me," Steve opened up to Carol just a little bit. He wasn't quite ready to let Carol fully in his 'little box'. Although he divulged many of his secret thoughts, Carol knew that Steve was holding back a lot more secrets than he gave out.

Carol realized they hit a dead end and she decided not to push Steve any further, seeing he was beginning to get a little agitated with her pursuit of his secrets.

Just then, Mark came in Steve's bedroom and noticed Steve looked as though he had been crying. Mark's heart broke as he looked in the face of his stoic son and saw such sadness. As Mark was about to ask Steve sixty-four questions, Carol stopped him.

"Dad," Carol began as she gently touched his arm, "I really think Steve needs to be alone to sort things out."

"Carol," Mark began in a pleading tone, "I'm his father and I need to be with my son. I hadn't been of much help to him lately. I want him to know that I love him and that I'm sorry that I had been harsh with him of late."

"Dad," Carol began in a soothing tone, "Steve told me that he knows we love him, so there's no need to worry. Steve really needs to get himself together, if he is to overcome his deep sadness. I am confident that he will be able to do it with our help."

"Thanks for telling me that, Carol," Mark began smiling, relief flowing through him. "It's great to know that Steve realizes that we're here for him."

With that, Mark gave Carol an affectionate peck on her cheek and a squeeze on her shoulder. Mark was so grateful to Carol for taking a leave of absence from her real estate job in Seattle, Washington.

Mark also wondered what they would do after Carol left. Mark knew that Carol's love and patience helped Steve somewhat. Mark also knew that Steve was still holding back his feelings, which would be detrimental to Steve's mental health.

Carol rejoined the guests in the living, while Mark went out on Steve's balcony and sat the rattan wicker chair he gave Steve and Lena as a housewarming gift. He quickly saw why Steve and Lena were drawn to this condominium community. The ocean views were enchanting. He was reminded of the time he and his wife, Katherine, were in Rome, Italy. Katherine Meehan-Sloan was invited to play the violin with the Roman Pops. The maestro, Vittorio Vespucci, was well known worldwide, and it was deemed an honor to play with his orchestra. Mark remembered the trip; not only because of the fact that his lovely and highly talented wife was hand picked to play for Maestro Vittorio, but also because of the surprising news Katherine shared with him on this trip.

A Pleasant Surprise For Mark In Rome, Italy 

_Dr. Mark Sloan, and his wife, Katherine, were enjoying a relaxing trip browsing in the quaint shops in Rome, Italy. Their guide was a young man by the name of Salvatore. Mark was surprised by the fact that Sal, as he had asked them to call him, was highly knowledgeable of the ancient history of Rome. Upon further investigation, Sal was an ancient history buff._

_After their relaxing trip, Mark and Katherine decided to dine in. Mark noticed Katherine was extremely tired. They ordered a meal of Veal Parmigiana and Fettucini Alfredo._

_As they were eating, Mark noticed that Katherine's appetite had taken a quantum leap. He couldn't believe she was able to eat so much food, after all of the snacking they did._

_They enjoyed their meal in companionable silence. They were extremely pleased that the concert was over and they had an extra week in Rome to what they pleased, when they pleased._

_As they retreated to the sofa in the living room of their beachside villa, they enjoyed a dessert of orange sorbet and champagne, Katherine decided to break the silence and spring a beautiful surprise upon her loving husband._

"_Mark, Honey," Katherine began, smiling with tears of joy in her eyes. "I have a surprise for you."_

"_You decided to join the Roman Pops and move to Rome?" Mark asked, ribbing his Katerina, the name the Maestro gave her. "I'm ready, Baby Doll. I'd do anything for my Katerina."_

"_Oh, Mark!" Katherine exclaimed, laughing at Mark. "No, silly."_

"_Okay, Baby Doll, what is it?" Mark asked. "I'm all ears, Sweetie."_

"_Well, we're going to have a baby!" Katherine replied happily._

"_What?" Mark replied, barely able to get that one word out. "We're what?"_

"_Mark, I'm pregnant." Katherine replied._

"_How long? I mean, how many?" Mark began as he stumbled over his words. "How, I, uh, I."_

"_I've known for about two weeks," Katherine began, smiling lovingly at her husband. "I'm almost six weeks along in my pregnancy."_

"_When's the baby due?" Mark asked anxiously. "Were they able to pinpoint it?"_

"_Sometime in March of next year?" Katherine replied smiling affectionately at her anxious young husband._

_With that, Mark being extremely happy about the news that he and Katherine were about to be parents, he swept Katherine off her feet and retreated to the bedroom._

"_Isn't this the reason I'm with child?" Katherine asked Mark laughing hysterically._

"_Ha, ha, ha, Mrs. Sloan," Mark began, also laughing. "I just wanted to seal the deal."_

_They thoroughly enjoyed their time together in Rome, something that was missing when they were in California, as they had very busy lives._

_**Six And One-Half Months later (February 27, 1 AM)**_

_Mark was on call at Community General Hospital when he got the call that Katherine had gone into labor. Katherine's mother, Abigail Meehan, left a message for Mark to meet them in the ER of Community General. Mark rushed to the ER to meet his wife, mother-in-law, Abigail and his father-in-law, Army General, Lewis Meehan. Mark was baffled, as he remembered that Katherine stated that the baby wasn't due until late March, and here it was only late February._

"_This definitely has false labor written all over it," Mark thought as he stood near the entrance of the ER._

_As Mark was lost in his thoughts, Katherine came in on a stretcher, with her mother, Abigail close behind. The ambulance attendants transferred Katherine from the stretcher to a waiting gurney. The hospital staff rushed Katherine to the Labor and Delivery department._

_Dr. Mark Sloan and Abigail Meehan went in the room with Katherine and Dr. Caesar Briggs, who was the head of the OB-GYN department._

_Dr. Briggs, who pinpointed Katherine's due date in late March, was sure that this was false labor. But, the baby wasn't informed of that date, as he made an early appearance._

_Within a half-hour, on February 27th, at 1:30am, a healthy, six pound, four ounce, bouncing baby boy was introduced to the world._

_Upon finding out that she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Katherine wanted to name him Mark Sloan, Jr. But, Mark insisted on picking another name, as he wanted his son to have his own identity. They decided on the name of Steven Michael Sloan. After that, the nurse took the baby to clean him up and present him to the proud new parents._

_When Mark held little Steven Michael in his arms for the first time, he smiled proudly at him. He just could take his eyes of the beautiful blue-eyed baby boy. He was so full of pride, as he tearfully held his new baby boy. He had tears of joy in his eyes._

Present Time – Steve's Balcony Overlooking The Venice Pier 

As Mark sat reminiscing of the past, Steve walked out onto the patio, shaking Mark from his reverie. As Steve attempted to beat a hasty retreat back into his apartment, he noticed that Mark was smiling affectionately at him. He also noticed that Mark's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Dad?" Steve questioned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Son," Mark began, smiling affectionately. "Just reminiscing."

"Oh, okay," Steve began, "I'll just go back inside.

Mark noticed that Steve seemed sort of nervous. Mark gathered that he and Steve's previous encounters had bordered on heated. Mark knew he just had to tell his son how he truly felt. He needed to teach Steve that it's okay for men to show their emotions. Heck, it's even okay for a stoic man like him to cry. Mark got up to gently and affectionately touch Steve's arm.

"Steve, Son, don't leave," Mark began; his voice was full of emotion. "Son, I just wanted to let you know that I am so very proud of you. I know I haven't told you enough how much I love you. Well, I love you and Carol very much. You've both made me very proud. Son, I also want you to know that I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Dad," Steve began, swallowing the lump in his throat that threatened to choke him. "I guess I needed to hear that. I needed to know that you were on my side. I love you and Carol, too, Dad. And, by the way, Dad, I'm proud of you and proud to call you Dad."

With that, Mark took a tentative move towards his stoic son and enveloped him in a great big hug. Steve fell into his arms and cried on Mark's shoulder. Mark comforted his grown up 'baby boy', as he still liked to refer to his 32 year old son.

"Cry on, my Son," Mark whispered in comforting tone. "It will make you feel a whole lot better. As a matter of fact, crying is the first stage in the healing process."

Later That Day 

The Sloan family enjoy a late afternoon birthday get together for little Katie Sloan, who turned 1 year old. Steve and Carol had the 'affair' catered. The chef brought two birthday cakes. There was a large cake that was to be eaten by the guests, and there was a smaller cake for Katie to play in, which she found pleasure in doing just that.

And though Steve felt much lighter than he felt in nearly a year, there were still a few more hurdles he had to jump. One being the fact that he had to investigate suspicious deaths in a ritzy area of Los Angeles called Paulus Park. But that wasn't that bad part, because, as a homicide detective, investigating a murder was second nature to him. The bad part was that his captain informed him that an Ellen Sharp, a reporter with the National Scoop, would be in on the investigation. Steve sighed to himself, as he remembered his phone conversation with Captain Hernandez.

Yesterday -- A New Partner? 

_As Steve was preparing a light mid afternoon snack for himself and Katie, his cell phone broke the silence._

"_Lt. Sloan here?" Steve replied into the receiver of his cell phone._

"_He there, Steve," Captain Hernandez began, "We've got another lead on the murders in the Paulus Park section of LA."_

"_Yeah?" Steve asked._

"_I have Sgt. Jerry Brooks and Officer Jim Weller on the case," Captain Hernandez began. "They'll be handling the investigation, along with Lt. Frank Wallace."_

"_Okay, Cap, it seems that everything is covered, what do you need me for?" Steve asked, almost afraid of the answer. "Why am I needed?"_

"_Well, Steve," Captain Hernandez began, knowing just how much Steve hated the dreaded National Scoop tabloid. "We were tipped off by an informant that a Ms. Ellen Sharp may have some information on the case."_

"_Oh, no!" Steve exclaimed, barely suppressing an expletive. "Cap, you know just how I feel about that rag of a paper. I wouldn't even let a dog use it to poop on. Cap, just how could do that?"_

"_Son," Captain Hernandez replied, knowing just how to push Steve's buttons, with him being old enough to be Steve's father. "It's very important that we get the culprits who did this. Certain celebrities received several threatening phone calls, promising bodily harm to them if they didn't give them money. Son, I need your help on this case."_

"_Okay, Cap," Steve relented. "What do you want me to do?"_

"_Well, Steve," Captain Hernandez began, "We'll need you to go undercover as a gardener to the celebrities. We already set you up to be Clint Eastwood's gardener. He agreed, saying that he felt it was his duty to get involved. One of his best friend's was murdered. It didn't take to much convincing."_

"_Where does the rag queen, Ellen Sharp, come in?" Steve asked, not so sure he wanted to hear the answer. "What will she be doing while I'm playing Mr. Green Thumb?"_

"_Well, er, um," Captain Hernandez began, stumbling over his words, not sure how Steve would take his next tidbit of information. "She'll be undercover as his maid."_

"_What?" Steve asked incredulously. "You mean I'll be undercover with a National Scoop reporter? I can't believe it!"_

"_Steve," Captain Hernandez began in exasperated frustration. "It has to be this way. Ms. Sharp may have a tip, and the only way she would help us nab the culprits was if we allowed to tag along and help with investigation."_

"_There could've been a better way, Cap," Steve began, equally frustrated, if not more than his captain. "I don't want to work with a tabloid reporter. What if she prints the story, causing us to lose the perps?"_

"_Sloan," Captain Hernandez replied in a tone that didn't bode too well with Steve. "When are you going to start focusing on being a cop, than on your personal gripe with a woman you don't even know? We have a job to do, and we're gonna get it done and see it to the end. You will be where I need you to be and when I need you to be there. Do I make myself clear, Sloan?"_

"_Yes, sir," Steve replied, knowing that this was a battle that he knew wouldn't be won by him. "Just tell me the time, place and instructions I need to pull this off."_

"_Okay," Captain Hernandez replied, not wanting to be hard on Steve, but he needed his Lieutenant on the same wavelength with him, if they were to solve this case. "Oh, and thanks, Sloan."_

"_You're welcome, Cap." Steve replied. Steve got his pad and pen out and wrote down the instructions his captain gave him regarding his next case. Steve had been starting to enjoy the last two days of his four-day weekend after him and Mark ironed out their differences. But now he had another thing to worry about: Ms. Ellen Sharp, National Scoop reporter._

Early Sunday Morning 

Mark walked into the living room and noticed Steve sitting on the sofa, staring intently at a piece of paper that he held in his hand. Mark tried to lighten Steve's mood a bit when he broke the silence.

"No matter how long you stare at it, Son, it won't change," Mark began, trying to cheer Steve up. "I have an idea, why don't you blink your eyes or twitch your nose and see if that won't change it."

"Ha, ha, ha, Dad," Steve began in mock sarcasm. "If I could do that, I'd blink or twitch you a better sense of humor."

"Son, it wasn't that bad?" Mark asked. He would have continued, but Steve interrupted him.

"Dad," Steve began, "there's no real problem, it's just that I got a new partner of sorts."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I'll be on a new case, doing undercover work," Steve began, wearily. "I'll be working as a gardener for Clint Eastwood."

"That doesn't sound that too bad, Son," Mark began, trying to hide his smile. "In fact, maybe you can give some tips on making my petunias grow better."

"Ha, ha, ha, Dad," Steve began in mock disgust, that brought Mark to his knees in laughter. "You don't even have a garden, let alone petunias."

"Son, I still don't see anything bad about the case," Mark began, puzzled. "What's the problem?"

"Well, my new partner is a reporter from the National Scoop, a Ms. Ellen Sharp." Steve replied thoroughly disgusted with his captain. "Captain Hernandez thought this would be a good idea. Frankly, I think it stinks.."

"The National Scoop?" Mark asked. "Aren't they the same people that said a Martian was running for the governor of Utah?"

"Yep," Steve began, laughing as he remembered Officer Jim Weller stating that his sister actually swore by the stories in the Scoop as being true. "They're the one and the same, Dad."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Steve sprang up to answer it. When opened the door, he saw the most beautiful young woman standing before him. She stood about five feet, nine inches. Her blond hair was done in a beautiful style. She extended her beautiful hand toward him and Steve took hold of it as she introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Ellen Sharp and I'm here to see a Lt. Steve Sloan, is that you?" Ellen asked, knowing full well that she was speaking with Lt. Sloan. She had a photo from one of the many newspaper clippings she collected on her quest to work for a real newspaper, doing real journalism work. As she studied the tall, dark and handsome man, she thought that the photos did him no justice. "I was told by Captain Hernandez that I needed to be briefed by you regarding our case."

"Oh, do come in," Steve replied. He then thought to himself, "What does she mean 'our case'? She's only tagging along so that we could get the information we need to break this case."

As she walked in through the beautiful beachfront condo, she took in her surroundings. She wasn't surprised at all. Lieutenant Sloan's condo, though it was beautiful, was clearly a man's domain. She wondered if he was married, because she couldn't see someone as handsome as Lt. Sloan still on the market. She also wondered if he hand any children (she didn't get to meet Katie, as she and Carol spent the night over Amanda, CJ and Dion's house).

Ellen did notice an expensive crystal vase among other things, which she knew this Lieutenant Sloan wouldn't be able to afford on a cop's meager salary. She thought that she would do an investigative report on police corruption in the LAPD after their undercover rendezvous, with the handsome police lieutenant being one of her first targets. She knew that if she were to get an exclusive story like this one, she was well on her way to the real journalism career she has long sought after. She wasn't above climbing up that ladder of success, even if it meant stepping on a few people on the way up.

But little did Ms. Sharp know that her plans were about to take a drastic turn. The best-laid plans don't always work out the way we want them to....

A/N—This chapter is a tad bit longer than the previous two chapters. Please bear with me, as I will be pulling this story together shortly. By the way, thanx so much for your kind reviews and words of encouragement. They're greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter Four: Leaving The PastPushing Fo...

Disclaimer: ALL characters belong to Viacom, Paramount and CBS. No infringement is intended, as this story is written for fun only. The characters, Detectives Mike Rogers and Tom Larkin belong to Ofelia Reveles. The characters, Katherine Lena (Katie) Sloan and Lena's mom (I gave Lena's mom a name – Eunice Fournay) belong to Emma Gentz. I also borrowed some of Emma's story content regarding the events in Steve and Lena's marriage, Katie's birth, Lena's death, and Steve and Ellen's romance. I however added a new spin: Steve and Ellen have a devastating break-up.

Summary: This chapter finds Lt. Steve Sloan attempting to leave the past behind and pushing forth towards the future.

**THE CHRONICLES OF A TROUBLED MAN **

**Chapter Four – Leaving The Past/Pushing Forth Toward The Future **

**_Four Months Ago – A Devastating Earthquake_**

_As Dr. Mark Sloan sat in his living room sipping on a cup of hot chocolate, there a jolt that seemed to shake the entire beach house. All around his home, he could here the sound of things crashing to the floor._

"_Oh, no, another earthquake!" Mark thought to himself._

_As Mark began to go throughout his home, making sure that his home was still in one piece, he immediately thought about his son, Detective Lieutenant Steve Sloan. His son was currently doing some undercover work in a more ritzy part of LA. Mark turned on the evening news to see if there was any live reports regarding this current turn of events._

_As Mark was watching Brent Newsworthy's live report, his phone began to ring. Mark was so into the news report that he picked up the phone on the fifth ring._

"_Dr. Sloan here." Mark responded into the phone's receiver._

"_Hi, Mark," Mr. Norman Briggs, the hospital administrator began nervously. "There's been an earthquake and I'm calling everyone to make sure we have enough medical staff to handle the possible rush of patients that we're expecting. The news guy said that this is probably the worse earthquake in a decade. So can I count on you, Amigo?"_

"_Sure thing, Norman," Mark began, nervously looking for Captain Robert Hernandez's cell number. "I'll be there as soon as I can, the are a lot of downed power lines."_

"_Thanks, Amigo," Norman began gratefully, "I'll be looking out for you. Dr. Jesse Travis is already here and Dr. Amanda Bentley is on her way."_

_After he hung up the phone, Mark began scurrying around the house, making sure the beach house was secure, while he was getting dress to go back to the hospital._

_As he put the key in the ignition, Mark realized that midst of the all the chaos, he forgot to call Steve's cell to make sure he was all right. As he was about to call Steve's cell, Mark suddenly felt a little guilty about being over-protective when it came to Steve. Mark placed his cell phone back in his jacket pocket and decided to give Steve a little space. He told himself if Steve hadn't called him within the next hour or so, he would call Steve on his cell or call the precinct. With that decision being made, Mark was able to concentrate on the task at hand: getting to Community General Hospital safe and in one piece._

**_Three Hours Later: Community General Hospital_**

_When the last patient was treated and released, Mark, Amanda and Jesse retreated to the doctors' lounge to sip on some much-needed cups of coffee. The hospital was so busy that the doctors hadn't realized that two hours had already past. Mark gasped as he looked at the clock on the wall._

"_My God!" Mark exclaimed in disgust. "I hadn't heard anything from Steve or the precinct on his whereabouts. I said that I would call him if he hadn't called me within the hour. It's been three hours and I haven't heard anything from Steve._

_Just then Norman entered the doctors' lounge looking like he had some sort of news to impart to the gang._

"_Mark," Norman began, "I just got a call from Captain Hernandez. He called while you were working on patients. He said that Steve called in and said that he was all right. Steve should be on his way to the hospital to check on you. I'll be back, I'm going to try reach my mother again." With that, Norman went back to his office, leaving Mark, Amanda and Jesse in the doctors' lounge._

"_Isn't that just like Steve...being more concerned for others than for himself?" Mark asked, clearly relieved that his son was okay. "I still plan to examine him just to be on the safe side, no matter how 'fine' he says he is and no matter how much he protests." Mark's comments regarding Steve's attitude about being in the hospital caused everyone to chuckle slightly._

"_Hey, Mark," Jesse began laughing, "just promise Steve that you'll have the cafeteria cook send up the meatloaf he loves so much...that should stop any protests the Detective Lieutenant may have."_

"_Good idea, Jess." Mark replied._

"_Hey, Dad, Jess and Amanda," Steve began, glad to be alive after such an ordeal. "How are you guys doing?"_

"_We're fine, Son," Mark replied on behalf of the rest of the group. "How are you doing? I know you're going to say that you're fine, but I still plan to check you out thoroughly no matter what."_

"_Dad," Steve began in exhausted exasperation, "if I wasn't so tired, I would let you examine me to you hearts content, but can it wait?"_

"_You sure know your son, Mark," Amanda replied with a broad grin. "He's protesting just like you predicted."_

"_No, Amanda," Mark began, "he's not protesting, he's merely stating a true fact. He's tired and I'll cut him a little slack...this time."_

Mark was shaken from his reverie when Steve came upstairs. Steve's voice was quiet as he spoke.

"Dad," Steve began, but then decided against proceeding forward in his conversation.

"Steve, is there anything you need to discuss with me?" Mark asked with a voice full of concern.

"No, Dad," Steve lied, "everything's fine."

"Are you sure, Son?" Mark asked. "I know it's hard for you to be back at the beach house with me, with you having a daughter to take care of. I know you wanted to get your own place. Son, this is just a temporary set up. Besides, it gives you a chance to put the money the insurance company paid you in the bank. Now cheer up. Do you want some lunch?"

"Yeah," Steve began, "I'll go pick up a lunch special from BBQ Bob's."

"No, Son," Mark began firmly, "I'll go pick up the food, while you clean up the boxes. You thought you would escape cleaning up the mess you made when you moved back. That tactic didn't work when you were a teenager, and it won't work now, young man."

"Oh, all right, Dad," Steve began with a sigh, "you win."

Mark went to pick up the food from BBQ Bob's, leaving Steve to his many thoughts of the past events of his life. Steve also wondered what his future would hold, as he so desperately wanted to find true love. His thoughts immediately went to the many women he flirted with on separate occasions, realizing that there was only a physical attraction. The women were only interested in him as a sex object, which would have been fine with him a few years ago. He would have jumped in the sack with many of the women. But now, he had a daughter that he was raising and he realized that he could no longer play the carefree bachelor. He had to grow up.

While Steve was thinking about his life and his future, Ms. Ellen Sharp stood outside the beach house taken in the beauty of her surroundings.

"This is Malibu, one of the most exclusive areas in LA County," Ellen thought. "How can a police lieutenant afford such a fancy home on a meager salary? I may be sitting on top of a gold mine of a story. Just wait till I call Mr. Whitaker with a possible police corruption story. He'll be pleased."

Ellen rang the doorbell. When Steve answered the door, Ms. Sharp pushed her way past Steve and entered the beach house without being invited in. Steve responded sarcastically to Ellen's home crashing:

"Why don't you come in?" Steve asked sarcastically, as Ellen was half up the stairs to Mark's unit.

"You're only too kind." Ellen replied taking in the interior of the beach house. Ellen thought within herself, "What a story this will be. The Golden Boy of the Central Division, being part of a police corruption ring. I'll get that journalism job."

"What brings you hear, Ms. Sharp?" Steve asked testily, not being in the mood for a fight with Ellen.

"I came to see Dr. Sloan," Ellen began smugly. "You may call me Ellen, you don't have to be so formal. "I'm here to do a story on Dr. Sloan concerning the role of senior citizens in our modern society."

"What's the catch?" Steve asked suspiciously. "Are you using my father to further your career?"

"How dare you!" Ellen exclaimed angrily. "You're just jealous because I don't give a rap about your sorry life?"

"I wouldn't want a reporter for the National Scoop writing about my life," Steve began, hurt by Ellen's cold response. "You might jump to the wrong conclusion."

Just then, Mark arrived back at the beach house, with lunch from BBQ Bob's. He came just in time to hear the arguing between Steve and Ellen. Mark was a bit confused about Ellen's visit, as he thought their story was to be done the next day.

"Ellen, what brings you here on this beautiful day?" Mark asked, trying to diffuse whatever fireworks Steve and Ellen started. "Aren't we meeting tomorrow to discuss the role of the senior citizen in today's modern society?"

"Dr. Sloan," Ellen began, smiling at the delightful doctor. "It's for today."

"I'm sure it was for tomorrow," Mark began, "but, let me check my day planner." Mark checked his day planner, and sure enough, he circled the date in red marker. Mark then apologized.

"Ellen," Mark began in an apologetic tone, "I am so sorry. I was so sure that we were working on that story tomorrow, I planned to just take it easy today."

"Dr. Sloan," Ellen began, "we can do it some other time."

"I wouldn't dream of doing that to you." Mark replied smiling at the young woman. "Just let me put away the food and we can start. By the way, Ellen, you can call me Mark. Why don't you have some ribs and coleslaw, I bought enough to feed an army."

"Okay, Mark it is." Ellen replied happy to be working with such an intelligent man. "I'd love to try some ribs. I heard so much about the ribs at BBQ Bob's from some of my coworkers."

Steve offered to put away the ribs, so that Mark and Ellen can get started on their story. Steve also wanted to get Ellen out of his sight...or did he?

**Five Hours Later**

Ellen and Mark completed the story concerning the role of senior citizens in today's modern society. According to Ellen, it was a success. She thoroughly enjoyed the stimulating conversation with Dr. Mark Sloan. Mark invited Ellen to stay with them for dinner. Ellen declined, as she had a previous engagement, but she took a rain check.

As Ellen pulled off, Steve was watching through the window of his apartment. Mark called Steve to let him know that dinner was ready.

The Sloan men ate their dinner in silence at the table in the dining rook. As they ate, Mark looked glanced over at Steve. He wondered why Steve and Ellen seemed to be having a hard time getting along. Granted, Ellen had a somewhat arrogant attitude, but once Mark got to know her, he felt that she could be a good match for Steve. Mark knew that it was high time for Steve to leave the past and push forward to the future. Mark also knew that Steve was still grieving over the loss of his wife, Lena. Mark wanted to help Steve cope with his loss. One day, Mark would have a man to man talk with Steve regarding him going out socially and living his life to the fullest. Steve was still relatively young, and had his whole life ahead of him.

"Steve," Mark began tentatively, knowing that he had to use kid gloves when dealing with his son. "How would you like to go to see a movie and then go to Santucchi's Restaurant tomorrow night?"

"Are you treating?" Steve asked laughing.

"Yeah, smart Alec, your old man is treating." Mark replied in mock disgust, sharing a laugh with his son. He truly missed hearing Steve's laughter and hoped that this was a sign of things to come. "You're so spoiled, Son!"

"And who spoiled me, Dad?" Steve asked in mock exasperation.

"Your Mom, of course!" Mark replied, knowing all too well that he was the culprit. "Okay, Son, you got me. By the way, Steve, when is Katie coming home?"

"Eunice said she'll have Katie back by the end of next week." Steve replied.

"You mean to tell me I'll to wait another whole week before I get to see my Little Princess?" Mark asked, disappointment spreading across his handsome face. "I thought for sure that I would have my Little Princess back this Saturday."

"Dad," Steve began, smiling affectionately at his dad. "Eunice is having such fun showing Katie off. Besides, she thinks I should have some time to myself. She keeps bugging me about going out socially. She seems to think that I'm drowning in self-pity. She wants me to go on with my life. Who does she sound like, Dad?"

"I guess she sounded like me, Amanda, Jess and Carol, huh?" Mark asked his beloved son.

"Well, Dad, yeah." Steve replied. "I'm just taking it one day at a time."

"Steve, Son," Mark began, concerned, "in taking care of me and Katie, please don't forget about yourself. Okay, Son?"

"Okay," Steve began, knowing that his father had such great love for him, "I'll be sure to take care of myself."

**At Dusty's Bar & Grill**

Cynthia Stallone-Hubing (C.S. Hubing) was enjoying a scotch tonic at the bar when her friend, Ellen Sharp tapped her on her shoulder. As C.S. Hubing looked at Ellen with a scrutinizing eye, she knew that Ellen had some kind of news to impart. "Perhaps it's a new boyfriend," C.S. thought full of hope.

"Hey, C.S.," Ellen began, jarring C.S. from her reverie. "Been waiting long?"

"Only forever," C.S. Hubing began laughing. "Just kidding, Ellen. I've only been here for about fifteen minutes. You look like you got some great news to tell me."

"Well," Ellen began, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "You know that cop that works in homicide?"

"Only about a dozen of them," C.S. began sarcastically. "Which one of LA's Finest are your referring to?"

"Lt. Steve Sloan," Ellen began.

"Steve?" C.S. Hubing asked incredulously. "You are kidding, aren't you?"

"No," Ellen began confidently. "I'm currently in the process of gathering all I need to expose police corruption in the LAPD."

"Ellen," C.S. Hubing began, "what are you trying to nail Lt. Sloan on, for taking the last cookie out of the cookie jar, huh?"

"There's some serious things going on with our Lt. Sloan." Ellen replied. "Have you've ever visited Lt. Sloan in Malibu, C.S.?"

"Why on earth would I visit Steve in Malibu?" C.S. Hubing asked, rolling her eyes. "He lives in Venice Beach."

"Oh, on the contrary," Ellen began, "Lt. Sloan lives in a huge, and might I add a very expensive beach house in Malibu. That's makes for a wonderful career boosting story, doesn't, C.S.?"

"Ellen," C.S. Hubing began, crestfallen. "Here I was, thinking you were going to tell me about some new love in your life, and this is what you feed me."

C.S. Hubing was a good friend to Ellen, and it pained her to see Ms. Sharp working so hard on her career. She really thought that Ellen should go out socially, rather than working so hard her career. Ellen cut through C.S.'s reverie.

"Look," Ellen began, "I don't have much time to lose, I have a story to work on."

"Look, Ellen," C.S. began, "you've been working entirely too hard, why don't you take some time out for yourself?"

"What are you trying to say. C.S.?" Ellen asked, not liking the turn this conversation is turning out. "I do take time out for myself."

"Ellen, Honey," C.S. Hubing in a motherly tone. "You need to go out socially. Ellen, I'm not talking about going out with Mr. Whitaker. That doesn't count, because that's a working dinner. You need to treat yourself to a night on the town."

"I don't know." Ellen replied.

"Ellen," C.S. Hubing began, smiling affectionately at Ellen. "You should slow down and enjoy life. Yes, we all have jobs to do, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy our lives at the same time."

"I'll think about it." Ellen replied.

"I hope you take my advice," C.S. Hubing began, "it's the same advice I gave to my son, Ronald Hubing II, years ago. That's how he met his wife, Emmylou Wright."

"The playwright?" Ellen asked, as she was an avid reader of Ms. Wright's work. "When I was in high school, I wanted to follow in her footsteps."

"You still can follow in her footsteps, Ellen," C.S. Hubing began, "but you don't have to work until you drop. My daughter-in-law manages her time between being a wife, mother and a playwright. She's very careful to spend as much time with my son and their four children as possible."

"Okay," Ellen began, "C.S., you win. I'll be sure to take time out for myself."

C.S. changed the subject to discuss the immensely handsome Lt. Steve Sloan, as she thought that he and Ellen would be perfect for each other.

"Ellen, what do you think about Lt. Steve Sloan?" C.S. Hubing asked.

"He's seems so mysterious, like he's trying to hide something." Ellen replied.

"What ever gave you that idea?" C.S. Hubing asked, curious as to where Ms. Sharp got information.

"I went to the beach house, his dad, Dr. Mark Sloan, is working on a story with me." Ellen began. "Did you know that he's divorced and his wife has custody of their daughter?"

"Did Lt. Sloan tell you that?" C.S. Hubing asked.

"He didn't have to," Ellen began, "it was written all over his face when he realized that I saw his baby's stroller in the living room of his home."

"That doesn't really prove a thing, now does it, Ellen?" C.S. Hubing asked. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe his daughter was visiting some relatives or something?"

"I still think he's hiding something, and I'm going to get to the bottom of whatever that is." Ellen replied intent on getting that late-breaking story to boost her career. "C.S., I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are we still on for lunch tomorrow, Ellen?" C.S. Hubing asked.

"Yes." Ellen replied with a smile on her face. "You, see, C.S., I am taking time out for myself."

"That's not the same thing, Ellen." C.S. Hubing replied sighing in exasperation. "What I'm talking about is taking time out with a handsome man and going out on the town."

"Well, I'm going to take my time with that," Ellen began, "I have a career path that I'm embarking on, and it doesn't include me getting tied up with a relationship right now."

"Okay, Ellen," C.S. Hubing began, "don't overdo it. Ease up on the career path and stop to smell the roses some time. Okay?"

"Okay, C.S., I'll try." Ellen replied, realizing how difficult it was for her to slow down, because she was somewhat of a workaholic.

With that, both women went off in different directions. Ellen left for her apartment in West LA, while C.S. Hubing left for Monterey Park.

**Monday – At The Precinct**

There was a spring in Steve's step as he walked through the precinct doors. Officer Jim Weller, who never missed a beat, took notice.

"Hey, Sloan, what gives?" Officer Weller asked ribbing Steve in a good-natured fashion. "A new girlfriend?"

"No, Jim," Steve began with a mock glare. "My baby girl's back home. After work, Dad and me are going to take Katie out on town. Since I'm only working a half day today, I'd thought we'd take her to a matinee at the Beach Cinema."

"What's playing at the Beach Cinema?" Officer Weller asked.

"They're having a Disney Marathon." Sgt. Jerry Brooks replied cheerfully. "Me and Janice took the children on Saturday. It was such a great family outing."

"Oh, man, don't get mushy on me." Officer Weller replied, directing his comment to Sgt. Brooks. "Years ago, you were quite the party animal. What's happened to you, Sarge?"

"I got married and I realized that I had to grow up." Sgt. Brooks replied glaring at Officer Weller, totally not amused. "Maybe you should try it sometime."

"Get married, me?" Officer Weller asked incredulously. "You can't be serious, can you?"

"No, Jim," Sgt. Brooks began, "I meant you should try growing up. No woman in her right mind would even consider marrying a nut like you."

Steve was thoroughly enjoying the banter between Jerry and Jim. It was a welcomed vacation from his times of loneliness and depression.

"I really need to do what Dad advised," Steve began in thought, "I need to leave the past and get on with my life."

As Steve was lost in his thoughts, Captain Robert Hernandez called his name, shaking him from his reverie.

"Lt. Sloan," Captain Hernandez began, "in my office please."

As Steve obeyed his superior officer's request, he couldn't help wondering what hid did wrong this time.

In Captain Hernandez's Office 

"Yeah, Cap?" Steve asked, curious to know what he had done.

"Lighten up, Sloan," Captain Hernandez began, "we may have a break on our celebrity murders."

"Oh, yeah?" Steve asked, thinking that they may have to put this case on the back burner.

"It seems as though criminals aren't the smartest people." Captain Hernandez began, "we're going to need you to go under cover again."

"Will I be back working as Clint Eastwood's gardener?" Steve asked.

"Not this time, Sloan," Captain Hernandez began, "you'll be working as Ms. Helen Wright's gardener."

"Ms. Helen Wright?" Steve asked puzzled. "Who is she?"

"She's an interior decorator for many of Hollywood's most affluent people." Captain Hernandez replied. "She's very a wealthy widow. Her husband left her well taken care of. She informed us that she received a phone call from someone threatening to murder her."

"Okay," Steve began, taking out his chart. Captain Hernandez gave Steve all of the information he needed.

"Oh, Steve, before I forget," Captain Hernandez began, "Ms. Ellen Sharp will also be going undercover. She'll be Ms. Wright's personal assistant. I already called her and gave her all information that's important to this case. She should be on the scene by the time you arrive."

"Okay, Cap." Steve replied, a tad bit miffed at the fact that he still had to deal with that pain-in-the-neck Ellen Sharp. With that Steve left Captain Hernandez's office. Since it was a slow morning, Steve decided it was time to catch up on some paperwork, as tomorrow he would be undercover for God only knows how long.

**Later That Evening At The Sloan Beach House**

Steve, Mark and Katie were back from their wonderful family outing. As Katie lay sleeping in her bed, Steve sat by her bedside, watching his little Angel sleep. Katie sort of conned Steve into reading her three bedtime stories, though she was sound asleep before Steve finished the last story. Although Steve was very happy that Katie was back at home, there was still an emptiness, which he was unable to fill. He knew he had to somehow get over the sadness of the loss of his beloved wife, Lena. It was time for him to the past and push forward to the future.

While Steve thought on these things, Mark came down to Steve's apartment to check on his son. Steve was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when Mark tapped him lightly on his shoulder.

"Steve," Mark began with concern, "is everything all right?"

"Yeah," Steve began, but then told Mark a little bit of what was on his heart. He wasn't fully ready to let Mark look into his 'little box' just yet. "Well, Dad, I called Dr. Prescott today. I'm scheduled for an appointment Wednesday at 10am in the morning."

"Okay, Son," Mark began, "I'm really glad you decided to continue your session with Eugene. I hope you stick for more than a month this time."

"Dad," Steve began, exhausted from his afternoon outing with Mark and Katie. "I'm just going to take counseling one day at a time. I won't know anything until my session with Dr. Prescott on Wednesday. Dad, please promise me that you won't ask me questions about my counseling session."

"It's a deal, Son," Mark began, then asked, "just don't make me wait a long time to know what's going on with you. I'm not too young, you know that, right, Sonny." When making his last comments to Steve, Mark put on his famous 'old timer' act, causing Steve to laugh. Mark was pleased to his son's mood lightening up.

"Dad," Steve began, smiling affectionately at his dad, "you might as well drop the 'old guy' act, I'm not falling for it."

"Oh, darn!" Mark replied in a mock pout. "Looks like you got me, Son."

"By Jove, Dad, I think you're right." Steve replied with fake British accent.

"Steve," Mark began, "that was the worst British accent I've ever heard. Whenever we go to the UK, and you pull out that terrible accent, I'll deny knowing you."

"Dad, you wouldn't do that to your dear son, would you?" Steve asked in a mock hurt tone.

"You bet your sweet bippy I would, Son." Mark replied laughing as he ducked under the pillow Steve had thrown at him.

"Dad," Steve began, as he attempted to throw another pillow at his dad, "I'm kinda tired, so I'm gonna hit the sack. Night, Dad."

"Goodnight, Son." Mark replied. "I'll see you and Katie tomorrow."

With that, Steve went downstairs to his apartment carrying his sleeping daughter. Mark locked down the beach house and went into his bedroom. Since he was off duty the next day, Mark decided to stay up and watch one of his old Humphrey Bogart movies.

**A Wednesday Morning Surprise For Steve**

At 9:50am on Wednesday morning, Lt. Steve Sloan arrived at the office of Dr. Eugene Prescott. The receptionist, Nurse Rhonda Parrot greeted Steve with a smile.

"Good morning, Lt. Sloan," Nurse Parrot began, "it's so good to see you. We missed you. I hope everything is fine with you and Katie. I know Dr. Sloan is doing great, I just saw him and Jesse in the ER."

"Hi, Nurse Parrot," Steve began fidgeting nervously, "Katie is doing great. She'll be starting daycare here at Community General."

"Oh, Lt. Sloan," Nurse Parrot began, "that's great. Now, how are you doing, Lt. Sloan?"

"I'm fine," Steve lied, fidgeting nervously. "Is Dr. Prescott in yet?"

"Yes, he's finishing up with a patient." Nurse Parrot replied. "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"No, thanks." Steve replied, taking a seat in the waiting area of Dr. Prescott's office.

Just then, Dr. Eugene Prescott came out of his office and waved Steve into his office. Dr. Prescott was a jolly 'Santa' type older man, who never had a cross word to say to anyone. He treated Steve with respect, even when Steve was at his worse.

"Hi, Lieutenant," Dr. Prescott began quite subdued, which caught Steve off-guard, "just go right in and have a seat. I'll be right in. I have to make a quick phone call."

As Steve took a seat in Dr. Prescott's office, he couldn't help but notice that the doctor wasn't his normal jolly self. He was nice enough, but still, there seemed to be something wrong. Steve could feel it in his bones.

Dr. Eugene Prescott entered his office and greeted Steve.

"Hello, Steve," Dr. Prescott began, "I'm glad you decided to come back for counseling."

"Whoa, Dr. Prescott," Steve began, "as I told my father, I'm just taking it one day at a time. I'm really not sure why I'm here today."

"Steve," Dr. Prescott began, "Son, the devastating loss you experienced would make even the most seasoned psychiatrist lose their minds. Your wife was left brain dead by a hit and run driver. Mark told me he didn't know whether you would live or die. You should stay in counseling for at least three months. But, as I told you last year, you're an adult and capable of making your own decisions."

"Look, Doctor Prescott," Steve began, "I'll think about it. As I said, I want to take it one day at a time."

"Okay, Steve," Doctor Prescott began, "It's your call."

"Thanks, Doctor Prescott, I needed to hear that." Steve replied.

Doctor Prescott then decided to impart his news to his patient that he was resigning and would refer Steve to a competent psychiatrist. Doctor Prescott was sad about leaving the job he so loved, as he got great pleasure out of helping his patients get their lives back on track.

"Steve," Dr. Prescott began looking quite sad, "I'll be resigning with in a month, or so..." Doctor Prescott would have continued, but Steve interrupted him.

"You're resigning?" Steve asked incredulously. "Just when I decided to continue with my counseling sessions, then this happens." Steve was livid, but Doctor Prescott smiled affectionately at Steve, as he went on to explain to Steve the reason for his sudden resignation.

"Well, Steve," Doctor Prescott began, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "About a year ago, my wife was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. She had surgery, and then the cancer went in to remission. We thought everything was fine and that she would live a nice long life. But, about a two months ago, the cancer came back with a vengeance. The doctors at the San Diego Cancer Institute said that there's nothing further that they can. They basically sent my wife home to die. She may only have weeks to live."

Suddenly Steve felt his heart drop to his feet. Steve wondered how Doctor Prescott was able to counsel his patient with such a heavy burden.

"I'm really so very sorry about my attitude," Steve began sadly, "I'm sorry about your wife, too. Doctor Prescott, if there's anything I or my father can do for you, let us know."

"Thank you, Steve," Dr. Prescott began, "Mark helped me and Clara more than he can imagine. Enough about me, let's talk about you."

"Dr. Prescott," Steve began hesitatingly, "since you're retiring soon, which doctor will you refer me to? I hope it's not that troublesome Doctor Harold Kempler. He has the bedside manner of an porcupine."

"Dr. Kempler moved to Jackson Hole, Wyoming," Dr. Prescott began, "he has a private practice there. The doctor I have in mind is Dr. Agnes Aames. She'll be replacing me as the head of Community General's Psychology Department. In fact, she'll be here before you leave the office. She really wanted to meet you. She wanted you to feel her out to see if she was the doctor for you."

"Okay," Steve began, nervous about seeing a woman doctor. "I'll be glad to meet her." With that, Dr. Prescott proceeded with Steve's counseling session. Although they made some progress, Dr. Prescott still felt that Steve was still holding back a lot.

"I hope that Dr. Aames will be able to penetrate that armour of Lt. Sloan's." Dr. Prescott thought. "He really needs to learn how to let go of his feelings if he is to go on with his life. I'll go over his chart with Agnes."

As they were nearing the end of Steve's counseling session, there was a soft knock on Dr. Prescott's door.

"Come in," Dr. Prescott replied. Upon seeing Dr. Agnes Aames, Doctor Prescott replied: "Oh, hi, Agnes."

"Hi yourself, Gene." Dr. Aames replied cheerfully. "Who do we have here?"

"A possible new patient for you, Agnes," Doctor Prescott replied. "That's if he decides that you're the doctor for him."

"Dr. Agnes Aames, Lt. Steve Sloan. Lt. Steve Sloan, Dr. Agnes Aames." Dr. Prescott began the introductions.

"Pleased to meet you, Lt. Sloan," Dr. Aames replied.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well," Steve replied.

"Sloan?" Dr. Aames asked. "Are you related to Dr. Mark Sloan?"

"Yes," Steve began with pride in his voice, "he's my dad."

"I should have seen the resemblance," Dr. Aames began, "you look so much like Mark."

Steve looked Dr. Agnes Aames over. She was a very attractive older woman with salt and pepper colored hair. She had a slim physique and she was about five feet, five inches tall.

Dr. Agnes Aames also gave the tall and immensely handsome Lt. Steve Sloan the once over. She noticed his trim abs through the shirt he was wearing. She hoped that Steve would allow her to counsel him, as she felt she would be able to penetrate the armour that Steve had in place to protect his feelings.

After Steve left Dr. Prescott's office, he went over Lt. Sloan's chart with Dr. Aames.

Steve stopped by BBQ Bob's to pick up a rib dinner for him and Mark. He also picked up a kid's meal for Katie.

**At The Beach House**

As Steve walked through the door of the beach house he now shared with his dad and his daughter, Katie, his dad greeted him.

"Hi, Son," Mark began smiling affectionately at Steve, "how was your day?"

"Oh, it was fine," Steve began, attempting to hide his true feelings from his dad. "Just like any other day."

Mark, not being fooled, decided to tread the unknown territory of his son's mental state.

"Steve, Son, is something wrong?" Mark asked with concern in his voice. "You seem to be preoccupied."

Mark's comment caught Steve totally off guard, as he thought for sure that he pulled one over on his father.

"Am I an open book, ready for you to read?" Steve asked, curious to know how Mark seemed able to see right through him. "It's like you can see right through me!"

"Steve," Mark began thoughtfully, "Steve no one but the Lord God can see through you. But God in His infinite wisdom has blessed we parents with the ability to be in tuned with our children." Mark would have continued, but Steve interrupted him.

"Well, Dad," Steve began, deciding to let Mark know about Dr. Prescott's decision to retire. "Dr. Prescott is retiring soon." A shocked Dr. Sloan interrupted his son's comment.

"What? Gene is retiring? Why?" Mark asked sadly, knowing that Steve had begun to start opening up to Dr. Prescott, if just a little bit.

"Dad, his wife is terminally ill with cancer," Steve began sadly. "She may only have but a few weeks to live."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Mark began full of sadness for his friend and colleague. "Son, I'll give him a call and see what I can do for him and Clara."

"Dad, I asked him to call us if he needed us to help him with anything." Steve replied, as he knew his dad would want to help a friend in need.

"Good thinking, Son," Mark began, "let me clear the dishes, while you put Little Miss Katie to bed. She's totally knocked out on the couch."

"Will do, Dad," Steve began, smiling at his precious daughter. "Dad, can I let Katie sleep up here tonight?"

"Sure, Son," Mark began, alarm bells going off. "Steve, Son, is everything all right with you? Why do you want Katie to sleep up here and not downstairs with you?"

Steve, wanting to get back at his father for the many times he tricked him, replied with a mock sad expression on his face.

"Dad, it's been a bad day," Steve began with a mock sigh, "I just thought I'd do a little thinking, is all."

Silence engulfed the Sloan men for a brief moment. Then all of the sudden, unable to keep a straight face, Steve broke out with hearty laughter. Mark was so glad to hear Steve's laughter, as he hadn't heard much mirth from his son since the death of his beloved wife, Lena.

"Oh, Dad, I am so sorry," a laughing Steve began, "I bought you a Humphrey Bogart video. And since it's still relatively early, I thought we could have a father and son movie night, complete with popcorn, soda and chocolate bars. I know shouldn't have tricked you like that, but I just couldn't resist the temptation to get back at you for all of the times you tricked me, Carol and Mom."

"Ha, ha, ha, Son," Mark began in mock disgust. Mark then continued, using his mock 'old timer' voice. "You young whippersnappers have no respect for your elders."

Steve was unable to top his dad's last comment, as he dissolved in a hale of uncontrollable laughter, which made his dad's spirits soar.

Steve and Mark enjoyed the Humphrey Bogart film and each other's company. Steve clearly missed hanging out with his dad, as he had been so consumed with work and the fact that he hadn't fully gotten over the death of Lena.

After the video ended, Mark retired for the night, leaving Steve to his many thoughts. Since Steve didn't have to go to work over the next few days, he stayed up watching TV until midnight.

As he watched TV in his dad's living room, Steve thought about Dr. Agnes Aames. He wondered what a session with the beautiful older psychiatrist would be like. With that last thought, Steve drifted off to sleep on his father's couch.

**A/N – I apologize for taking so long in updating this story. Things have come up, but I'll try to update in a more timely fashion. I'd also like to mention that there may be some continuity problems, but please bear with me, as this is only my second fanfic. I promise I'll get better with time and lots of practice. God bless you and thanx so much for your patience and the kind reviews. It's greatly appreciated. Also, please excuse any typographical errors.**


	5. Chapter Five: A Possible Relapse For Ste...

Disclaimer: ALL characters belong to Viacom, Paramount and CBS. No infringement is intended, as this story is written for fun only. The characters, Detectives Mike Rogers and Tom Larkin belong to Ofelia Reveles. The characters, Katherine Lena (Katie) Sloan and Lena's mom (I gave Lena's mom a name – Eunice Fournay) belong to Emma Gentz. I also borrowed some of Emma's story content regarding the events in Steve and Lena's marriage, Katie's birth, Lena's death, and Steve and Ellen's romance. I however added a new spin: Steve and Ellen have a devastating break-up

This chapter finds Ellen getting together a plan of attack on poor Steve. She is trying to further her career at the expense of the LAPD and Lt. Steve Sloan. Ellen will soon find out that things don't work out the way we plan.

**Chapter Five – A Possible Relapse For Steve?**

Lt. Steve Sloan looked around the office of his new psychiatrist, Dr. Agnes Aames. The first things that Steve noticed were the framed pictures on the wall of Dr. Aames office. There were paintings of beach scenes, forest animals and castles in far away lands. As he was engulfed in the splendor of the pictures, the receptionist, a Nurse Leslie Perrin, greeted him.

"Good morning, sir. How may I help you?" Nurse Perrin asked.

"My name is Lt. Steve Sloan, and I have a 10 o'clock appointment." Steve replied.

"Oh, yes, I see your name, sir," Nurse Perrin began, "please take a seat. I'll ring Dr, Aames and let her know you're here."

"Thank you." Steve replied as he took a seat in the waiting area.

"Lt. Sloan," Nurse Perrin began, "Dr. Prescott gave us your chart. Has anything changed?"

"Everything is still the same." Steve replied, smiling at the pretty nurse.

"Great," Nurse Perrin replied returning Steve's smile. "That means no paperwork and no writer's cramp." With that comment, Steve and Nurse Perrin shared a brief laugh, as Dr. Aames came out to greet him."

"Lt. Sloan," Dr. Aames began, smiling at the young police lieutenant. "I'm glad to see you."

"Dr. Aames," Steve began nervously, "what happens today and what will our session be like?"

"Well, Lieutenant," Dr. Aames began in a soothing tone, "this will be our getting to know each other session. This is where you'll decide if I'm the right doctor for you."

"Oh, okay," Steve began with a knowing nod, "to see if we have a rapport."

"Yes, Lieutenant." Dr. Aames replied. "Are you ready to start? Would you like a cup of tea before we start?"

"A cup of tea," Steve began, "I didn't realize that psychiatrists offered their patients tea. By the way, you can call me Steve."

"You may call me Agnes, if you feel comfortable with that." Dr. Aames replied, knowing that many people had trouble being on a first name basis with their psychiatrist. "I'll have Nurse Perrin bring in two cups of Chamomile tea. I gave this tea to many of my patients, it seems to relax them."

"Dr. Prescott never offered me tea," Steve replied, smiling at the beautiful older woman doctor.

"I guess it's a male thing," Dr. Aames began smiling back at Steve.

"I guess so." Steve replied returning Dr. Aames' smile.

With that, Steve was led into Dr. Agnes Aames' office and they began their introductory session.

After about two hours, the session ended with Steve feeling comfortable with Dr. Aames as his new psychiatrist. And although Dr. Aames felt their session went well, she felt that Steve was holding on to a lot more than he led on.

"Gene was right!" Dr. Aames exclaimed to herself. "That young man has some kind of strong armour around his feelings. This may take some work, but I'm sure we can penetrate that armour."

"Bye, Dr. Aames," Steve replied, piercing through Dr. Aames thoughts. "I would like to make another appointment."

"What day would you like to come in?" Dr. Aames asked.

"Two weeks from Friday." Steve replied. "Do you have time."

"How does 9am, Friday morning sound?" Dr. Aames asked.

"That sounds great," Steve began, "put me down for that time slot, Dr. Aames."

"Okay, I have you down for three hours." Dr. Aames replied. "I see you're not going to use my first name, huh? It's all right for you to call me Agnes, I have no problem with that."

"I think I'd feel more comfortable calling you Dr. Aames, if that's all right with you." Steve replied, as prepared to leave Dr. Aames' office.

"No problem, Steve," Dr. Aames began, "do you have to go to work today?"

"No," Steve began smiling mischievously, "I took a few days off to terrorize my dad."

"Oh, no you don't," Dr. Aames began ribbing Steve, "my prescription to you is for you to spend that time surfing. And...leave your father alone. What you young people put we parents through!"

"Okay, Dr. Aames," Steve began smiling, "you win...this time."

"Okay," Dr. Aames began waving at Steve as he prepared to leave the office. "Goodbye, Steve, and happy surfing."

"Bye, Dr. Aames and thanks." Steve replied as he left Dr. Aames office.

**At The Beach House**

As Steve entered the beach house, he was surprised to see Jesse and Amanda in the living room. Mark was in the kitchen busily preparing lunch for the gang. It seems as though they had been waiting on Steve to arrive.

"Hey, Steve," Jesse began happily, "how's everything going?"

"Fine, Jess," Steve began, "how's everything with you?"

"Everything's great." Jess replied, smiling.

"Hi, Amanda," Steve began, smiling affectionately at the beautiful pathologist, whom it loved as a sister. "How's Ron, Dion and CJ doing."

"They're all doing great," Amanda began smiling brightly.

"I have a feeling you have some news you want to impart to us," Steve began to inquire. Steve would have continued, but was gently interrupted by Amanda.

"Patience, Grasshopper, patience," Amanda began smiling affectionately at both Steve and Jesse. "I'll tell you all after we've had our lunch."

"Oh, all right," Steve began, sighing impatiently.

Just then Mark came out of the kitchen with a meatball appetizer, apologizing profusely for the delay in lunch. Mark saw his son and greeted him brightly.

"Hey there, Son," Mark began cheerfully, "how was your day thus far?"

"Dad, it was great," Steve began, knowing all too well that Mark was more interested in his counseling session with Dr. Aames. "Okay, Dad, the counseling went well, but it's too soon to tell, as this was just an introductory session. Kinda like a getting to know you session between the doctor and the patient."

"Okay, Son," Mark began, his countenance crestfallen, as Steve saw through him. "I'm glad that the counseling session went well."

"Dad, it's okay," Steve began apologetically, as he saw his father's expression drop. "You're just an over-protective father, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Well, Son," Mark began, his handsome and distinguished features lightening up, "I'm glad to hear you say that. So, I act like a dad on the edge, please remember that I'm just an over protective dad."

"Ha, ha, ha, Dad," Steve began, "very funny." Just then, Steve thought of the prescription for surfing that Dr. Aames gave him.

"Hey, Jess," Steve began, "how would you like to go surfing with me after lunch?" Steve asked, knowing the answer.

"Sure thing, Steve," Jesse replied cheerfully, as he just loved hanging out with Steve. He considered Steve the big brother he had longed for. "I didn't bring my surf board with me."

"I can borrow a surf board from the Negron twins," Steve began, "if I leave now, I can get back before Dad finishes cooking. By the way, Jess, do you happen to know what he's making for lunch?"

"He said it's a surprise," Jesse began, laughing at look of horror on Steve's face. "Relax, Steve, it won't be that bad."

"Yeah, just like the fish head cuisine, huh?" Steve asked, a look of disgust crossing his handsome features. "Amanda, would you like a surfing lesson?"

"No, not today," Amanda began, not sure if she could trust Steve, as he had a mischievous streak. "Maybe some other day, perhaps?"

"It's a deal," Steve began, "just let me know when."

"Hey, kids, lunch is served!" Mark announced confidently. "A meal even you can appreciate, Steve."

To Steve's amazement, lunch consisted of generous sized hamburgers and curly fries.

"Okay, Dad," Steve began suspiciously, "what's the catch? What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing, Son," Mark began smiling affectionately Steve, "they're gourmet hamburgers."

"Oh no!" Steve exclaimed. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Steve, what don't you like about gourmet food?" Amanda asked curious to know what Steve had against gourmet food. "Why don't you try the burgers first, and then you can determine if they taste bad." With that, Amanda broke into a fit of giggles, as Steve just glared at her.

"Steve's stomach only approves the slop we serve at the hospital." Jesse replied, ducking under the arm that Steve swung in his direction. "What was that for, Steve? I was only speaking the truth."

As Mark sat at the table truly enjoying the banter among the younger people, he couldn't help but wonder if Steve was truly on the way to recovery, or was this just another ploy to cover up the deep pain he had experienced over that past year and a half. Just then, the phone rang cutting through Mark's thought process.

"Dr. Mark Sloan here." Mark responded into the receiver. "Oh, yes, Agnes, I'll put Steve on. Steve, Son, Dr. Aames is on the line for you."

"Hello," Steve began as he spoke into the receiver, "hi Dr. Aames. "Yes, of course I remember that I have an appointment with you. I'm not some irresponsible child that needs to be reminded of their doctor's appointment. Goodbye!" With that, Steve abruptly and angrily disconnected their call. His reaction to Dr. Aames calling to remind Steve of his appointment caught everyone off guard, especially Mark.

As Mark went over to his son, Steve gave him a glare that clearly spoke volumes. It was apparent that Steve didn't want to be bothered. Steve excused himself and went down to his apartment. He slammed the door with such force it seemed to vibrate the whole house.

"Guys," Mark began to address Amanda and Jesse, "I don't know what that was all about, but I plan to get to the bottom of it." Mark had a lot more to say, but Amanda gently interrupted him.

"Mark," Amanda began smiling affectionately at the older doctor, "you may want to wait until Steve has calmed down. Give him time to sleep on it. Maybe you can speak to him a little later. Or better yet, you may wish to speak to him tomorrow morning."

"Amanda," Mark began pleading with her, "tomorrow would be too late, his appointment is 9:00am in the morning. I really need to find out what's really going on. He seemed to be getting better, but now it seems as though he's going backwards."

"Mark," Amanda began, shocked that Mark felt that Steve was going backwards in his recovery. "You of all people should know that these things take time. Steve likes to keep things locked up in his 'little box'."

"But what could've happened to cause Steve to act like that?" A desperate Mark asked. "What could Dr. Aames have said that got Steve so upset?"

"Perhaps Agnes got to open that 'little box' of Steve's." Amanda replied thoughtfully. "That's only thing I could come up with, Mark."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," Mark began apologizing to Amanda. "It's just that it pains me to see Steve struggling to get a handle on his true feelings."

For the next five minutes the three friends sat in Mark's dining room sipping hot chocolate. The phone's ringing interrupted their silence. Mark picked the phone up on the fourth ring.

"Dr. Mark Sloan here," Mark responded into the receiver. "Oh, yes Agnes, I'm glad you called back. No, I'm afraid that Steve can't, or should I say won't come to the phone. What happened Agnes? Why was Steve so angry?"

"Mark," Dr. Agnes Aames began sadly, "I don't know. I merely called him to remind him of his appointment for tomorrow, then he just hauled off and accused me of treating him like a child."

As Mark listened on the phone to Dr. Aames, he could hear the sound of frustration in her voice. He decided to lighten the mood and let Agnes know that she did nothing wrong in calling to remind Steve of his appointment.

"Well, Agnes," Mark began in an attempt to lighten the mood, "welcome to the club. Did you know that's exactly what he accused me, Dr. Prescott and Captain Hernandez of?"

"He did?" Dr. Aames asked. "What did you do?"

"Nothing really," Mark began, sadly remembering the rough time Steve had trying to come to grips with Lena's death. "We just let him be for the time being. We just waited until he calmed down enough before we tried talking with him."

"Mark," Agnes began in frustration, "that son of yours has some kind of armour around his emotions. He's a harder case than Gene let on."

"Yes, he does." Mark replied, sadly knowing it was a trait that he passed on to Steve. "I'm sure if anyone would be able to penetrate that armour of Steve's, you can. If I were a betting man, I'd put my money on you."

"Mark," Agnes began, "thanks for the encouragement. I really needed it. Let Steve know that I'll be waiting for him tomorrow, that's if he still wants to see me."

Later That Evening 

Mark went down to Steve's apartment to have a man to man talk with him. He knocked lightly on the door of Steve's apartment, and then slowly opened the door. What he saw next caught him totally off guard. Steve was crouched on the floor, holding a photo of Lena. When Steve looked up at his father, the look that Mark saw on Steve's face nearly broke his heart. Mark noticed that Steve's eyes were red and puffy, as if he'd been crying for a few hours. Mark gently lifted his son off the floor and sat him in the recliner in Steve's living room. Steve turned his head away from his father, as if he were trying to hide something from him.

"Son, do you want to talk about it?" Mark asked as he rubbed Steve's back. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," was Steve's terse reply.

"Steve, Son, I know you're not fine," Mark began, sadly knowing that Steve was experiencing some kind of setback. "You need to come clean with whatever is bothering you. That's the only way you can go on with your life. You need to talk to me. Please confide in me, I'm here to help you. I love you so much and I don't want to see you hurt in anyway."

As Mark continued to watch his son intently, he couldn't help but think that Steve looked like a 6'2" version of the little boy he comforted when his bike was stolen. Steve was content to keep silent, so as not to let his true feelings of sadness come to the surface. Mark decided to break the silence.

"Steve, why don't you take a shower, while I get your bed ready for you?" Mark asked. "I'll make us some hot chocolate, too."

"Thanks, Dad," Steve began, offering his dad a boyish smile. "I love you, too." With that, Steve took a quick shower, while Mark prepared his bed and made the hot chocolate for Steve and himself.

Steve finished his shower and put on his flannel pajamas. As he came into his bedroom, he couldn't help but smile affectionately at Mark. His dad prepared a bed top tray with a large mug of piping hot chocolate, along with four giant oatmeal raison cookies. This scene brought back memories from his childhood.

**_Steve Sloan Remembers_**

_9 year old Steve Sloan came home, his cheeks were wet with tears. Katherine was in the kitchen happily preparing dinner for the family, while Mark was in the living room reading a medical journal and Carol watched cartoons in her bedroom._

_Mark turned his head when he heard the front door of their new beach house open. As Steve walked in, Mark's face creased with concern as he noticed Steve's tear stained cheeks._

"_Son, what happened?" Mark asked with concern._

"_My dirt bike..." was all Steve was able to say to his father. Steve began to sob heavily, causing Mark to engulf him in a fatherly hug._

"_Steve, Son, what about your dirt bike?" Mark asked in an attempt to get Steve to finish his comment._

"_It was stolen, Dad, that's what!" Steve replied tearfully._

"_Calm down, Son," Mark began to sooth Steve, "do you know who stole it?"_

"_No," Steve began sadly, "three older boys, who were big and mean, they just bullied me and took my bike."_

"_Son, I'm off tomorrow," Mark began soothingly, "we'll go to the store and get you another dirt bike."_

"_I don't want another dirt bike," Steve began crying, "I want that one."_

"_Son," Mark began, smiling affectionately at his young son, "there's no way that we can get that one back. We're just going have to get you a new one, okay?"_

"_Yes, sir." Steve replied sadly._

"_I've got a great idea, Son," Mark began, knowing that the way to Steve's heart was his stomach. "Let me make you a cup of hot chocolate. Oh, by the way, Mrs. Wellington brought some of your favorite cookies over, so you can have a few of them." That last comment drew Mark a glare of anger from Katherine._

"_Mark Sloan!" Katherine began with a hint of anger. "You ought to know better than that! If you give Steve those large cookies, you're going to ruin his appetite."_

"_Kate," Mark began, "remember, this is Steve Sloan, the eating machine of Malibu. Nothing, and I mean nothing will ruin his appetite."_

"_We'll see about that." Katherine replied. With that comment, Katherine turned her attention back to cooking dinner._

_Mark and Steve devoured hot chocolate and the oatmeal cookies. Katherine made her famous 'dinner's ready' made. Unfortunately, Mark was the one with the ruined appetite._

"_Dad," Steve began, smiling graciously at Mark, "are you gonna eat that?" Steve gestured toward his blackened salmon._

"_Son, you can't still be hungry?" Mark asked incredulously, wondering where Steve put all the food he ate. Steve was very thin for a boy his age. He was also tall for his age._

"_Yeah, Dad, I can," Steve began smiling, "I'm a growing kid, don't ya know?"_

"_Steve, where on earth do you put all the food you eat?" Mark asked smiling affectionately at Steve. "If I ate as much food as you, they'd have to roll me around."_

"_Daddy!" Carol exclaimed, laughing at the banter between the two Sloan men. "You two are so funny!"_

"_Honey," Katherine began, "I guess you told me so. Steve's appetite hasn't suffered at all. But your appetite has greatly been impaired by your indulgence in those big oatmeal cookies. I hope you have room for dessert."_

"_What's for dessert?" Steve asked, hoping it was his all time favorite: Banana Pudding._

"_Steve," Mark began, "you ARE kidding, right?"_

"_Kidding about what?" Steve asked totally clueless as to what Mark was talking about._

"_About wanting dessert." Mark replied shaking his head. "You just ate a very large dinner and are getting ready to devour mine."_

"_Dad," Steve began with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "I told you, I'm a growing kid."_

_Mark looked over at his son and noticed that his son's countenance had changed from earlier today. Yes his bike was still gone, but little Stevie Sloan was back to his old self, thanks to the food and the fellowship with his family._

Steve was brought back from his reverie as Mark called out to him.

"Steve," Mark began with concern on his face, "are you okay? You seemed so far away."

"Yeah, Dad," Steve began smiling sheepishly, "just reminiscing. Seeing the hot chocolate and the big oatmeal cookies brought back some memories."

"Which one?" Mark asked curiously.

"When my dirt bike was stolen." Steve replied smiling. "You brought me a cup of hot chocolate and some very large oatmeal cookies. Boy was mom mad at you. She said it would ruin my appetite, but your appetite was the one that was ruined."

"Yeah, Kate was quite raw." Mark began smiling at the memory of his dear wife, Katherine. "You, on the other hand ate those cookies, your big dinner and you also ate my dinner. Nothing seems to have changed, has it, Son?"

"Huh?" Steve asked, still clueless about his large appetite.

"You still have a very hearty appetite," Mark began in mock disgust. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what, Dad?" Steve replied with a look of puzzlement on his handsome face.

"How you can put away as much food as you do, and not gain an ounce of weight." Mark replied laughing at Steve's look of confusion. "Both you and Jess put lots of food away. I guess you guys have the bottomless stomachs." This last comment brought forth some heavy laughter from the Sloan men, something that had been missing for a long time.

Since Steve seemed to be in a much calmer and relaxed state of mind, Mark decided to bring up his reaction to Dr. Aames call to remind him of his appointment tomorrow morning. Mark knew he had to tread lightly where Steve was concerned, but it was worth a try and it was very important.

"Steve, Son," Mark began, treading carefully, "what was all that about with Agnes?"

"What was what?" Steve asked, his tone a bit on the terse side.

"Your attitude toward Dr. Aames when she called earlier today." Mark replied. "What's with the attitude?" Mark knew he hit Steve a bit hard, but there was no other way to approach the situation. Mark knew that Steve was suffering some kind of setback in his recovery. He wanted to let Steve know that the only way he would be able to go forth in his life was to open up to Dr. Agnes Aames.

As Steve remained silent, Mark pressed on while the door was opened, which Mark opened himself.

"Steve," Mark began his passionate plea to his son, "you have to let Agnes in on what you're going through. You're going to have to open that 'little box' of yours. Don't hold back anything, because that would have an adverse on you and those of us who love you. What do you say, Son?"

"I'll think about it," Steve began sadly, "I'm not even sure if I want to continue counseling."

Mark noticed the change is Steve's countenance, and it he knew it wasn't a good thing. Mark then had a thought, perhaps he should see if Steve would consider seeing another psychiatrist.

"Steve," Mark began in exhausted exasperation, "would you like to see another doctor?"

"No, Dad," Steve began with a sad gleam in his eyes, "Dr. Aames is okay, it's just that I may just cancel my counseling sessions all together."

"Steve, what brought this on?" A clearly distraught Mark asked. "Son, in order for you to put the events of the past behind you, you're going to have to stick with your counseling sessions."

"No, I don't!" Steve replied tersely. "Dad, I'm an adult..." Steve would have pleaded his case further, but Mark sadly but firmly interrupted him.

"Steve, you wear that 'I'm an adult' comment like a mantle, and frankly, I've grown weary with it." Mark replied in a firm parental tone, one that Steve wouldn't dare challenge, though he was nearly 34 years old. "If you're really serious about getting on with your life, there won't be ANY problem with you sticking with counseling, now would there?"

"No, sir," a sullen Lt. Steve Sloan replied.

"Okay," Mark began, trying to lighten the mood, "I'm in the mood for some Chinese food, how about you, Son?"

"You paying?" Steve asked smiling slightly, knowing that he had some apologizing to do, both to his dad and Dr. Agnes Aames.

"Yeah, I'll pay," Mark began in mock disgust, but glad to see the small smile on Steve's handsome face. "You're so spoiled!"

"Yeah, because you spoiled me," Steve began, the smile on his face growing larger by the minute. "Remember the oatmeal cookies you fed me before dinner? Mom was really mad at you!" With last comment came heavy laughing.

"Dad, I'm sorry by the way I acted earlier with Dr. Aames and with you a few minutes ago." Steve began with a sheepish expression on his face. "I'll stick with Dr. Aames in counseling. Just remember that I'll need you, Carol, Amanda, Jess, Ron, Eunice and Pierre to be by my side. I'll need lots of encouragement as we get deep into the counseling sessions. There's lots of things I'll need to work out."

"Son," Mark began smiling affectionately at Steve, "you know we'll be right there by your side. Wild elephants couldn't drive us away. If those wild elephants were to stick their snouts out, we'll give them some of our hospital food, that'll show them." The latter comment brought a scowl from Steve, upon the mention of Steve's beloved hospital food.

"And what's wrong with the food at the hospital cafeteria?" Steve asked, give his dad a mock scowl. "The food is quite tasty. Dad, you just have to give it a chance."

"Steve, what has happened to you?" Mark asked puzzled as to how his son could like the stuff the hospital served. "You weren't raised like that. Didn't you like the food your Mom and me made?"

"Yeah, Dad," Steve began smiling affectionately at Mark, "but I like the food at the cafeteria, too." Mark shook his head at Steve in disbelief regarding Steve's love of hospital food, as they prepared to go out to the local Chinese restaurant.

**Monday Morning Blues**

Mark awoke with a start. It was 5:30am in the morning and he knew that he had lots to do around the house, as well as run errands around town. Although it was a well-deserved day off, he knew his day was destined to be a very busy one. Mark took a quick shower and then he shaved.

Mark then went into the kitchen, fully expecting to smell coffee brewing, because he thought that Steve had to work today. When he approached the kitchen, he was surprised to see that the coffee maker was quiet. With a sigh, he loaded the coffee maker with the fancy blend that Amanda gave him. It was the Tahitian blend coffee that crazy Randy Wolf left after she left town a few years ago, before Steve met Lena. She was another woman that broke Steve's fragile heart.

As Mark sat sipping the delightful coffee, Steve came bounding up the stairs, fully dressed in his running sweats. Steve handed Mark the newspaper. Steve didn't look read the newspaper until Mark had the chance to read it.

"Good morning, Son," Mark began cheerfully, taking the newspaper from Steve, "did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, Dad," Steve began, pouring himself a cup of much-needed caffeine. "I haven't slept this good in a very long time. I'm getting ready for a jog, I should be back in about an hour or two."

"Okay, Son," Mark began, "wait, won't that make you late for work?"

"I'm not due back to work for about another week, Dad." Steve replied.

"And how did you manage to pull that one off, young man?" Mark replied ribbing Steve.

"Well, Dad, if you must know," Steve began, "I had a lot of vacation days left over. I was told I had to use them or lose them. And I refuse to lose valuable vacation days."

"Oh, I see," Mark began peering suspiciously at Steve, "so you just thought you'd take a few days off to terrorize your old man, huh?"

"Well, of course, what else are fathers for?" Steve asked smiling affectionately at Mark. "Well, seriously, Dad, I just thought we'd spend a little father and son time together before Katie came back home."

"Son, I'd love to do that!" Mark exclaimed happily. "I'll peruse the papers to see what movies are playing at the Beach Cinema."

"Hey, Dad," Steve began smiling, "that would be great. I'll pick up some junk food for us for the rest of the week. We know how WE get those wild snack-attacks."

"If memory serves me correctly," Mark began with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "it was you who had the snack-attacks."

"Dad," Steve began smiling wickedly at his father, "now c'mon, you know it was you and NOT me with the big addiction to junk food."

With that Steve left the beach house for a much-desired jog on his beloved beach, while Mark stayed at home waiting for the morning news to start.

As Mark waited for the morning news to come on, there was a knock on the door. Mark went to answer the door. It was a grim looking Ms. Ellen Sharp.

"Hello, Ellen," Mark began cheerfully, "what a pleasant surprise. Come on in. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Mark," Ellen began subdued, "I came to see Steve and go over this breaking story. I'd like to get his side of the story before we go to print."

"What exactly are you talking about, Ellen?" Mark asked. "And...what breaking story are you referring to?"

"About the detective who's currently living in an expensive beach house in Malibu, all on a cop's meager salary." Ellen replied a bit smugly, even for a patient Mark Sloan's taste. "I wonder if he's even paying his ex-wife a decent child support check, let alone alimony."

Mark Sets The Record Straight 

"In the first place," Mark began, attempting to keep his temper from flaring up, "this is my home, Steve and his daughter Katie live with me. Secondly, Steve is a widower and he is NOT divorced. Where on Earth did you get your information?"

"I'm sorry, Mark, I guess I seemed to have jumped the gun once again," Ellen began with an apology. "I should have done my homework more thoroughly. Do you forgive me?"

"I guess I can," Mark began, sadly knowing that Steve would find it hard to forgive Ellen, because a story of that nature could possibly cause Steve to be suspended or to be kicked off the force all together. "Ellen, I can't say if Steve would feel the same way, it's going to be hard for me not to forget that you were going to publish a story like that. How could you?"

"I'm a reporter in search of a lead story." Ellen replied, she would have gone further, but Mark cut her off abruptly.

"You thought you had the story to give your journalism career a boost, all at my son's expense." Mark replied coolly.

"Mark, I said I was sorry." Ellen replied as she gave Mark the draft of her story for his perusal. As Mark read the draft, a look of sadness came spread across his handsome and distinguished face. He was glad that Steve was on the beach for his morning jog, because if he had seen Ellen's draft of her story, it would have sent him reeling.

Mark led Ellen out onto the deck in order to continue their conversation. As turned his portable TV on, he was startled to see the breaking report on their local station. The reporter stated that she had a breaking news report regarding corruption among the ranks at the LAPD. As she smiled, Mark swore he'd seen that same toothy grin on a cheetah chasing after its prey on the National Geographic special. Mark sat there in unbelief as the reporter, a Ms. Delilah Stoner, reported the breaking story.

As they sat on the deck, Steve arrived home from jogging on the beach. As Steve approached the dining room table, he spotted a document with Ellen's name on it. He knew it was wrong to read anything that wasn't his, but because Ellen's name was on it, he decided to read it.

As Steve began reading the offending document, a story accusing him of possible corruption, he made the mistake of turning on the morning news, where Delilah Stoner was reporting on the same subject. Steve let out a groan of distress, a groan that was heard by Mark and Ellen.

As Mark and Ellen came inside the beach house, Mark ran to the side of his stricken son. Mark was concerned as Steve seemed to be hyperventilating. Mark handed his stricken son a paper bag and had him breathe inside of it to get a handle on his breathing.

"That's it, Son," Mark began soothingly, "take nice, slow breaths. You're going to have to calm down, Son."

"Dad," a clearly distressed Steve began, "how can I calm down? My name is as good as mud, thanks to this story." With that last comment, Steve turned to see Ellen standing by the patio doors.

"What's she doing here, Dad," Steve began, gesturing angrily at Ellen, "she's the reason my name is mud. My reputation as being a good cop just went out the window, thanks to that 'WOMAN'.

"Steve, Ellen came by here to get your side of the story before she went to print." Mark replied in an attempt to sooth his son's frazzled nerves. "She didn't want to print the story until she had your response."

"Yeah, just bet she did," Steve began hotly. "Why don't you just leave us alone, Ellen."

Ellen was totally shocked by Steve's hot anger, even though the situation warranted it. She watched as Mark unsuccessfully tried to calm the younger Sloan man down.

"You know, Ms. Sharp," Steve began angrily, "all you care about is your big break and you don't care who you hurt in the process. I hope it was all worth your job promotion." With that, Steve got up to leave abruptly. As Mark gently grabbed Steve's arm, Steve pulled out of Mark's grip. Mark saw the deep pain in Steve's eyes as he left for his downstairs unit. Mark didn't go after Steve, wisely deciding to wait until Steve calmed down. Steve's heart was broken, because he began to have feelings for Ellen, even though he wouldn't admit it. And this story tore at the very core of his being.

Mark then focused all of his attention to the beautiful young reporter standing in his living room. He thought he'd ask her an all-important question to get the ball rolling in order to find who had access to Ellen's story.

"Ellen, who besides yourself saw your story draft?" Mark asked in an attempt to narrow the list of suspects.

"The only person, other than myself, would have been Mr. Whitaker." Ellen replied sadly. "Mark, I didn't grant anyone permission to report my story. In fact, this story had a copyright on it."

"Really? Can you really copyright news reports?" Mark asked curiously. "I only thought that was reserved for books and literature."

"You can put a copyright on your news stories, network news reporters do it all the time." Ellen replied.

"So you have no idea how that Stoner woman would have gotten your story?" Mark asked Ellen, curious to know how that story got from draft to the morning news.

"Not a clue, Mark," Ellen began, "you know, Mark, one of my best friends, C.S. Hubing told something very interesting. She told me to watch out for Delilah Stoner." Ellen began to tell Mark about Ms. Stoner.

_**Last Week At WMON Television Studio**_

_C.S. Hubing arrived at her office at WMON Television Studio. She was the station manager and the producer of the morning news. She arrived just in time to hear the heated exchange between Delilah Stoner and Elizabeth Kramer. Neither woman saw Ms. Hubing as they kept arguing over a man and the news anchor's position that was vacant, among other things._

"_I've been here longer than you, Delilah," Elizabeth Kramer began angrily, "and I should be the next news anchor."_

"_Out with the old, and in with the new," Delilah Stoner began snidely, "let's face it sweetie, you're yesterday's news. I'm what men want to see. They don't want nor do they need to see some old has been trying stay young." With that both women went there separate ways, leaving Ms. Hubing shaking her head at the women's behavior._

A Few Minutes Later 

_A conniving Delilah Stoner could be heard in the corridor of WMON, talking on the phone. She seemed to be plotting to get an exclusive story from someone. She told the person on the other end of line that she would be having dinner with someone that could help her get the story that would boost her career and keep Elizabeth Kramer on the streets a roving reporter. She smiled at the scene she painted in her mind's eye of Ms. Kramer reporting on smaller stories in the cold, while she sat in the warm studio behind the anchor's desk. With that, she disconnected the call and went to the break room._

"_I wonder if she was talking with Mr. Whitaker over at the National Scoop?" Ms. Hubing asked herself. "I had better call Ellen and warn her to keep a sharp look out for Ms. Stoner." With that, Cynthia grabbed her cell phone and punched in Ellen's cell phone number. Ellen picked up the phone on the third ring._

"_Ms. Sharp here." Ellen responded into the receiver._

"_Hi, Ellen," Cynthia (C.S.) Hubing began anxiously, "you need to keep a sharp look out for Delilah Stoner."_

"_Why?" Ellen asked with concern._

"_I think she's up to something, that's why." C.S. replied tersely._

"_You don't have to get snippy about it." Ellen replied, hurt that her friend snapped at her._

"_I'm sorry, Ellen," C.S. began in an apologetic tone, "it's not you that's got me upset, it's Ms. Stoner."_

"_What has gotten you in such a tizzy?" Ellen asked, not use to hearing that type of tone from C.S. Hubing._

"_I overheard her telling someone that she had a line on a great story," C.S. Hubing replied. "She said she was meeting with someone and that by tonight she should have that exclusive story."_

"_Yeah, so what does that have to do with me?" A puzzled Ellen asked._

"_She's supposedly seeing your boss, Mr. Whitaker," C.S. Hubing began, "what if the story she is referring to is the one that you're working on?"_

"_What? You don't think that Mr. Whitaker would give her my story, do you?" Ellen asked incredulously. "I had that story copyrighted and Mr. Whitaker is well aware of that fact."_

"_Well, Ellen, I just thought I'd give you a heads up on the situation that may arise." C.S. Hubing replied._

"_Okay, and thanks, C.S.," Ellen began, "I'll be sure to keep an eye on Ms. Stoner. I'll also be sure to keep my story under lock and key." With that, Ellen Sharp and C.S. Hubing disconnected their call._

"Oh, Mark!" Ellen exclaimed nervously. "What if Mr. Whitaker was the one that gave my story to Ms. Stoner?"

"Why on Earth would Mr. Whitaker do something like that, Ellen?" Mark asked incredulously, as he thought that Ellen had an overworked imagination. "That wouldn't be wise of your boss, now would it?"

"That woman could get any man to do anything for her," Ellen began sadly, "and I think that Mr. Whitaker was her latest victim."

"I need you to wait here," Mark began thoughtfully, "I want you to tell Steve what you just told me." Mark would have continued to relay his plan, but Ellen sadly interrupted him.

"Mark, Steve wouldn't listen, nor would he want to hear my explanation." Ellen replied sadly. "Would you blame him? I wouldn't."

"Ellen, it's at least worth a try, isn't it?" Mark asked. "I know my son can be single minded at times, but this is one time he's going to have to hear your side of the story."

"No, Mark," Ellen began, "I'm going to have to go back to the office, so I'll just let myself out." With that, Ms. Ellen Sharp left the beach house and left Mark to his many thoughts.

**In Steve's Bedroom**

As Steve lay upon his bed, he thought about the news report and Ellen. Steve couldn't believe that Ellen would have the audacity to write a story that was so far fetched.

"Why would Ellen do such a thing?" Steve asked himself sadly. "Is she trying to get me kicked off the force? She's not right, and to think I almost fell in love with her."

What Steve didn't realize was that he had fallen hard for Ms. Sharp, even though he tried to deny it. But, there was something else he was not aware of: Ellen also had strong feelings for him as well.

**A/N -- I hope you like this chapter and I hope that it's flowing smoothly with the other chapters. If it's not flowing smoothly for you please let me know. This is only my second fanfic, so please bear with me. I should have the Sixth Chapter up in about two weeks or less. **


	6. Chapter Six: Steve And Ellen Fall In Lov...

Disclaimer: ALL characters belong to Viacom, Paramount and CBS. No infringement is intended, as this story is written for fun only. The characters, Detectives Mike Rogers and Tom Larkin belong to Ofelia Reveles. The characters, Katherine Lena (Katie) Sloan and Lena's mom (I gave Lena's mom a name – Eunice Fournay) belong to Emma Gentz. I also borrowed some of Emma's story content regarding the events in Steve and Lena's marriage, Katie's birth, Lena's death, and Steve and Ellen's romance. I however added a new spin: Steve and Ellen have a devastating break-up

This chapter details Steve and Ellen getting to know one another more intimately. They fall in love fast and furious. Steve is anxious to find the woman who would be a wife to him and a mother to his daughter, Katie.

**Chapter Six – Steve And Ellen Fall In Love...Finally!**

**Ellen Pleads Her Cause Before Lt. Steve Sloan**

Ellen came back to the beach house later, just in time to see the news reporter, Delilah Stoner, reporting the 'breaking' headliner regarding the alleged corruption among the ranks of the LAPD, Lt. Steve Sloan being the chief suspect.

As her narrative, Ellen told Steve of the conversation that C.S. Hubing overheard between the weekend anchorwoman, Elizabeth Kramer and field reporter Delilah Stoner.

"Steve," Ellen began sadly, "I didn't give anyone permission to release that story. It wasn't complete and I came here to get your side of the story. I had this story copyrighted to prevent this very thing from happening." Ellen replied pointing to the offending breaking news report.

"Ellen, you said that Mr. Whitaker was the only person, other than yourself that had access to your story," Mark began thoughtfully. "What we need to do is figure out how Ms. Stoner got the draft. Next, we'll need to know her motivation for reporting an erroneous report, especially since she didn't have any sources to back the story up."

Mark looked at his son and asked him about this Stoner woman.

"Steve," Mark began, coming up with a possible reason for Ms. Stoner breaking the story, "did you ever meet Ms. Stoner?"

"Yeah, briefly." Steve replied, confusion spreading across his handsome face, "Why, Dad?"

"I think I may have an idea as to why she would report this story." Mark replied.

"Well, you are going to tell us, aren't you?" Steve asked impatiently.

"Oh, yes, sorry, Son." Mark replied smiling sheepishly. "Ms. Stoner may have some kind of crush on you." Mark would have continued, but a dumbfounded Steve Sloan interrupted him.

"You are kidding, Dad, aren't you?" Steve asked his father in total confusion.

"Why do you find this so hard to believe, Son?" Mark asked, amazed that Steve found it so hard to believe women were interested in him.

"Because, Dad," Steve began, "I didn't say so much as hi to her, that's why. I never gave her any indication that I had any type of feeling for her. At that time, I was so deeply hurt over Lena's death, I didn't have nor did I want the time to pursue a romantic relationship of any kind."

Then, Steve turned to look at Ellen, and spoke.

"But that can be altered," Steve began, smiling affectionately at Ellen. When she returned the smile, her features lit up, causing Steve's stomach to flutter.

"So," Ellen began, "does this mean that you've forgiven me for my stupidity in getting that dreadful story together?"

"Yeah, Ellen," Steve began, "I do. I realize that you weren't the one that authorized Ms. Stoner to report it. From what my father said, you came here to get my side of the story. Now, like may father said, we're gonna have to find out why Ms. Stoner did what she did."

"Steve," Ellen began sadly, "I think you're dad may be onto something."

"What? The jilted lover angle?" Steve asked incredulously. "I don't know."

"Steve," Ellen began smiling slightly, "you are a handsome guy and many women do watch you when you walk."

"When did you ever notice any women looking my way?" Steve asked laughing at the idea of women looking at him. "I didn't notice any of that."

"Well," Ellen began, "Steve, when we were undercover at Mr. Eastwood's home, I noticed some of his female neighbors staring at you. When I first laid eyes on you, I stared. You're a very handsome guy, let's face it."

Steve felt his face flushing a crimson color, which started from his neck up to his face. He never knew that Ellen felt that way about him. He thought that Ellen hated the very ground he walked on. Mark chuckled to himself as he noticed the sudden change in Steve's complexion. Mark was pleased that Ellen opened herself up to Steve and hoped that his son would do the same for Ellen. She had opened the door, and all Steve had to do was walk right in. And walk through that door, Steve did!

"Ellen," Steve began nervously, "can I take you out to dinner sometime?"

"To BBQ Bob's?" Ellen asked with a voice full of hopeful potential.

"I was thinking in terms of a fancy restaurant." Steve replied, crestfallen.

"I want some ribs." Ellen replied smiling.

"I would like to show you that I'm a fancy kind of guy." Steve replied, pleading with Ellen to let him show her his fancy, dancy side.

"You wouldn't deprive a girl of a great tasting rib dinner, would you?" Ellen asked, ribbing Steve in a good-natured way. "It's just that I heard so much about the ribs at BBQ Bob's and how great they taste."

"Okay, okay, you win," Steve began in mock defeat, "we'll go to BBQ Bob's. We have a waitress that's majoring in journalism, and she's just aching to meet you. She reads the Scoop, but she said she'd only read your articles. She said that you're a ray of sunshine in an otherwise dreary tabloid. She especially liked the story you and my dad did."

"I had a wonderful subject to work with," Ellen began, smiling affectionately at Mark. "So, getting back to our date. When do I get to sink my teeth into those ribs?"

"Ellen, you tasted the ribs from BBQ Bob's before, don't you remember?" Mark asked. "We had lunch while we were working on that story."

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" Ellen asked, embarrassed that she had forgotten those great tasting ribs, courtesy of BBQ Bob's. "Please forgive me for not remembering those great tasting ribs. I can't wait to have dinner at BBQ Bob's. Many of my colleagues liked the casual atmosphere there, being that we work nine plus hours a day, we need a place where we can unwind from a hard day." With that, Ellen explained that she needed to get going, as she had an early day at the paper. Steve walked Ellen to her car, and when she turned to look at Steve, she noticed the look of deep love in his baby blue eyes. Before she could react, he took her face in his strong hands and proceeded to kiss her passionately. When got hold of himself, he apologized to Ellen for taking such liberties with her. She told him that she didn't mind at all. Ellen also told Steve that she longed for his touch, the first time she met him at his Venice condo. Steve was so overcome with feelings of love, that he gave Ellen another passionate kiss. With that, Ellen got into her car and pulled off, leaving Steve to his many thoughts of this budding relationship.

**At Ellen's East LA Apartment**

Ellen sat at her table sipping on a cup of herbal tea. After she finished her tea, she placed the cup on the nightstand. As she slipped under the covers, she thought about the strange turn of events that happened throughout the day. She thought about the story she had planned to write concerning Steve and his possible involvement in a police corruption scandal. She was amazed that Steve could be so forgiving, even though the story could have far reaching effects on his continued employment with the LAPD.

Finally, Ellen realized that she was falling in love with Steve, falling hard for him. She just couldn't get his handsome face off her mind. She thought about the possibility that Delilah Stoner had a score to settle with Lt. Steve Sloan because of him not showing a romantic interest in her. She wondered if Ms. Stoner had ever seen her and Steve together, and figured that there were some feelings of love between them.

"How could she have know that Steve and I had feelings for each other, when neither of us were aware ourselves?" Ellen asked herself. With that last thought, Ellen Sharp drifted off into a restful sleep.

**At The Sloan Beach House**

"Steve," Mark began, looking intently at his son, "I'm glad to see that you and Ellen ironed out your differences."

"Yeah, Dad," Steve began smiling gleefully, "I'm glad too. No more fighting."

"Yes, Son," Mark began happily, "no more fighting. Would you like to join me for a midnight snack or something, Son?"

"No, Dad," Steve began wearily, "I'm sorta tired, so I'm gonna hit the hay. Night, Dad."

"Good night, Son, see you tomorrow." Mark replied smiling affectionately at his son, who returned the smile. With that, Steve went to his downstairs apartment. He took a quick shower. Steve then got in the bed and immediately drifted off into a restful sleep.

The next day found Steve on the phone talking with his mother-in-law, Eunice Fournay. He told her of the new woman in his life. He also informed her that he would be taking it one day at a time, as he didn't want to rush into anything right now.

"Steve," Eunice began, "I'm so glad that you're beginning to get on with your life. Lena would have wanted it that way. Why don't you come up for the weekend? I know you're off duty until next Wednesday."

"How did you know that?" Steve asked. "Wait, don't tell me. Dad told you, didn't he?"

"You know Mark can't hold anything," Eunice began laughing, "I would like you to spend some time with me and Pierre. You know your father-in-law always asks about you. It would be nice for me and Pierre to have two of our favorite people with us."

"And who might that be?" Steve asked, ribbing Eunice.

"Well, you and Katie, of course, smart Alec." Eunice replied, laughing at her son-in-law's silly antics. "Will you come up, Son?"

"Yeah, Eunice," Steve began, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Is Pierre still cheating at checkers?"

"Yes, and that's why I refuse to play against him." Eunice replied in mock disgust. "But, Steve, we just gotta love him, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do." Steve replied.

"Oh, Steve, someone would like to talk with you," Eunice began, handing the phone over to little Katie.

"Hi, Daddy," Katie began, squealing excitedly. "How awe you and gwanpa? Gwanma said you'we coming to get me and stay with us."

"Yeppers, my Little One," Steve began happily, "I'll be up there some time tomorrow. You be good for Daddy, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Katie began, "you be good for me, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy will be good for you." Steve replied laughing at his precious daughter. With that he and Eunice disconnected their call, wishing one another a good morning.

Steve had a pot of coffee made for him and his Dad. They had plans to stay indoors, taking it easy. Steve hadn't had a good day of rest in a long time, so he decided to stay indoors with his Dad, enjoying the rainy day together. As he thought about some fun activities he and his Dad could do, the phone rang. Steve answered it on the third ring.

"Lt. Sloan here." Steve responded into the receiver.

"Hi, Lieutenant," Ellen replied cheerfully. "How's your morning?"

"Great," Steve began happily, "Ellen, you weren't kidding when you said you had an early day. Wow!"

"You can say that, again, Sloan," Ellen began, "I've been at my typewriter since about 4:30am this morning, and I am so dog-tired. What are your plans for today?"

"Well," Steve began, "me and my Dad are just gonna take it easy today. With the rain and all, Dad will probably sleep late this morning."

"That sounds like a plan," Ellen began, "well, I have to get back to work, I just wanted to check in with you."

"Thanks, Ellen," Steve began, "I'm sure glad you did. You made me feel very special. Oh, by the way, I'll be away visiting my mother and father-in-law this weekend. I told my mother-in-law about you and she was genuinely happy, because she was genuinely concerned that I was drowning in self-pity. She always told me that I should get on with my life and stop dwelling on the past and past hurts and pain. So, I'm gonna taker her up on that."

"Good for you, Steve." Ellen began encouragingly, "and good for you Mother-in-law. That's some great advice that she gave you, and it show that she truly loves and cares for you."

"Ellen, were you ever able to track the person who stole your story?" Steve asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Ellen began, frustrated that she was unable to make heads or tails on who would do such a thing. "We're still looking into it. Has Captain Hernandez called regarding our next undercover assignment with the celebrities?"

"No, we're still waiting," Steve replied. "We thought we had a lead of sorts, but it turned out to be a false alarm."

"Oh, that's too bad," Ellen began. "Well, I hope you guys can catch the bad guys. Have a good day and a safe trip to your mother-in-law's."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon." Steve replied.

Steve, against his better judgement, decided to profess his love to Ms. Ellen Sharp.

"Ellen, Steve began nervously, "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. I had feelings for you the very first day I laid eyes on you. I guess I was just afraid of getting hurt again. I was still grieving over the loss of my wife, Lena. Please forgive me for being such a jerk."

"Only if you forgive me for being such a royal pain in your neck." Ellen replied. "I'm really sorry about that stupid story. I shouldn't have been so quick to jump to the wrong conclusion."

"That's okay, Ellen," Steve began brightly, "live and learn."

With that, Steve and Ellen disconnected their call. Ellen went back to work, while Steve started to pack a duffel bag full of clothes for his visit to Eunice and Pierre's home in Pismo Beach.

**Tuesday Night At BBQ Bobs**

Steve waited anxiously for Ellen to arrive for their dinner date at BBQ Bobs. He was more anxious, because he had Katie with him at the restaurant. Steve had decided to make this a special moment, as he had wanted to introduce Ellen to his precious little girl.

Jesse watched Steve intently and with great amusement. Jesse knew that Steve was really very nervous about this dinner date, as Steve did a lot of pacing back and forth. Jesse remembered the encounter he had with Steve just an hour earlier.

"_Hey, Steve," Jesse began, "how long will it be before the new batch of BBQ sauce will be finished?"_

"_Jess, you don't have to rush me!" Steve shot back harshly. He would have continued, but a stunned Dr. Jesse Travis cut in on him._

"_Jeez, Steve, you don't have to take my head off!" A stunned Jesse replied. "I was just asking, because many of the customers were asking about the sauce. What has got you in a tizzy tonight?"_

"_Jeez, Jess, I'm so sorry." Steve replied. "It's just that I'm so nervous about Ellen meeting Katie. Can you ever forgive me?"_

"_Yeah, Steve, of course," Jesse began smiling at the nervous Lieutenant Detective. "Steve, Katie is a wonderful little girl, and I just know that Ellen will just fall in love with her. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."_

"_I wish I had your confidence, Jess," a still nervous Steve began, "I just hope the evening goes well without a hitch."_

"_Steve," Jesse began in an attempt to encourage his best friend and business partner. "You worry entirely too much. The evening will go well."_

Just then, Dr. Mark Sloan came through the front entrance of BBQ Bob's.

"Hey, Jess," Mark began, shaking Jesse from his reverie, "is my rib order ready?"

"Oh, oh, yes, Mark," Jesse began, stammering over his words, "your is right here. You have perfect timing; Paul just finished your order about a few minutes ago. It's piping hot."

"Thanks, Jess," Mark began happily, "I just can't wait to get home so that I can dig into my rib meal and watch my African Queen DVD. Humphrey Bogart and Katherine Hepburn are great."

"Who?" Jesse asked. "I never heard of that movie."

"Just give my meal, Sonny," Mark began pretending to be an old man. "You young whippersnappers don't know a good movie if it slapped you upside your head."

"Jeez, gramps," Jesse began laughing at his mentor's antics. "I'm sorry that I'm not up on these things." Both Mark and Jesse shared a much-needed laugh together.

"Jess, what were you so deep in thought about?" Mark asked with great concern. "You nearly jumped out of your skin when I called your name."

"It was nothing," Jesse began, not wanting Mark to worry needlessly about Steve. "I was just daydreaming," Jesse lied. With that Jesse bagged Mark's take out rib dinner and they bid each other farewell.

As Mark was making his way towards the exit doors of BBQ Bob's, he noticed Steve and Katie sitting at a table in the corner of the restaurant. He immediately walked to their table to greet them.

"Hi, Son. Hi, Katie," Mark began with a look of puzzlement, "I didn't realize you two were here. I wonder why Jess didn't mention that you were here."

"Did Jess tell you about our conversation earlier today?" Steve asked his dad.

"No," Mark began with great concern, "what happened?"

"He asked me when the BBQ sauce would be done, and I just hauled off and snapped at him." Steve replied, sad that he jumped all over his best friend for nothing.

"So that's why Jess was in such deep thought when I came in a few minutes ago." Mark replied. "When I asked him what he was thinking about, he told me he was just daydreaming. He lied to me to protect you."

"Dad," Steve began smiling sheepishly, "Jess just didn't want you to worry about me. It seems that everyone feels they have to watch out for me." This last comment was made with Steve smiling at his father with pride.

"Does that bother you, Son?" Mark asked his grown up 'Baby Boy'.

"Does what bother me, Dad?" Steve asked with confusion on his handsome features.

"The fact that we seem to be watching out for you?" Mark asked trying to get a handle on his son's mental state.

"You know," Steve began, smiling at his father with pride in his eyes, "Dad, I'd have to admit it bothered me at first. But when I spoke with Eunice, she explained that you, Dr. Prescott and Captain Hernandez were truly concerned about me and didn't want me to be hurt."

"Son," Mark began as he sadly remembered Steve's mental state, "Eunice is right. We didn't want you to end up like your friend, Detective Reggie Ackroyd. I hope you understand that, Son.

"I do now," Steve began, relieved that his dad and their friends didn't give up on him. "You know, hindsight is always 20/20 vision, ALWAYS."

"Yes, Son, it does seem that way, doesn't it?" A relieved Mark asked his son. "But, we can always learn from our mistakes."

"Yeah, Dad," Steve replied smiling affectionately at his dad and his best friend.

"Steve, are you waiting for someone?" Mark asked hopeful that Steve was waiting for some young lady to join him and Katie for a nice meal.

"Yeah, Dad," Steve began looking at his watch. "I'm waiting for Ellen to join us for dinner tonight. She seems to be running a little late, though." As Steve spoke, Mark saw a look of nervousness in Steve's eyes.

"Steve, Son," Mark began, trying so hard not to laugh, as Steve reminded him of a teenager on his first date. "There's no need to worry, Ellen probably got stuck trying to meet a story deadline."

"Dad, I'm not worried or nervous." Steve replied, trying to sound super confident.

"Son," Mark began, "I never mentioned anything about you being nervous. What gives, Son? And I want the whole truth."

"Dad," Steve began, his voice soft and childlike, "I thought that I would use me and Ellen's date to introduce her to Katie. Ellen doesn't even know that I decided to bring my daughter to our first date. A stupid stunt, huh?"

"Son," Mark began happily, "I think it's a grand idea, don't you?"

"I don't know, Dad." Steve replied. He would have continued, but he was cut off my Mark.

"I guess you're going to find out in just a few short minutes." Mark replied smiling, as he noticed Ellen Sharp coming through the front entrance of BBQ Bob's.

"Steve," Mark began as he tapped Steve lightly on his right shoulder. "Ellen's here. I'll see you two at home. I have a date with Bogie and Hepburn." With that, Mark slipped away from the table and bid Steve and Katie farewell. Mark greeted Ellen and then left.

"Hi, Steve," Ellen began smiling at Steve causing him to blush. "And who might this be?"

"Er, um, Ellen," Steve began stammering over his words, "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Katherine Lena Sloan. We call her Katie for short."

"Hi, Katie," Ellen began happily, "My name is Miss Ellen Sharp. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Sloan," Ellen began ribbing the nervous Lieutenant, "why didn't you tell me you had such a precious little girl?"

"I did, well, I didn't...oh, I don't know," Steve began once again stammering over his words. "I guess you got the wrong information, and I didn't correct you. Sorry."

"I jumped to the wrong conclusion," Ellen began smiling ever so sweetly at Steve, "I guess it was the reporter in me."

"No, Ellen," Steve began in an apologetic tone, "I was just being, you know, the j-word."

"Daddy," Katie finally spoke up, smiling at her dad, "what's the j-wowd?"

"Sweetie," Steve began smiling at his daughter, "you don't need to know just now."

"When do I get to know?" Katie asked, eyes twinkling.

"Not until you turn 35," Steve replied. "Are we ready to order our dinner?"

"Yes," Ellen replied truly enjoying the banter between this father and daughter duo. "Are you ready to order, Katie?"

"Yes, Miss Ellen," Katie replied, truly winning over Ellen's heart. "I want ice cweam, Daddy."

"Oh, no, my Princess," Steve began smiling affectionately at his precious daughter, "no ice cream until you get a good meal." With that Steve ordered a rib combo dinner for him and Ellen. Steve ordered a kid's boneless rib meal for Katie.

A few hours later, Steve, Ellen and Katie were still at BBQ Bob's enjoying each other's company. As Steve took a look at his watch, he gasped. He couldn't believe he kept his little daughter out way past her bedtime, to the tune of two hours. Steve informed Ellen that he had to get home and put Katie to bed, as he noticed that she had dosed off in the high chair.

As they were departing and preparing to go their separate ways, Steve had an idea. He only hoped that Ellen would take him up on his offer.

"Ellen," Steve began nervously, "would you like to accompany me to my expensive beach house?" The horrified look on Ellen's face told Steve that his attempt at a joke didn't go over too well with Ellen, who chastised him a bit.

"Steve," Ellen began with a hint of anger in her voice, "that wasn't very funny. I realize that I was way off base, but did you have to remind me of it?"

"Ellen," a chastised Steve began, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Will you ever forgive me? Will you come home with me?"

"I don't know," Ellen replied, fully intending not to go home with Steve. But when she made the mistake of looking at Steve, she was unable to turn him down. He wore the best 'puppy dog' look he could muster up.

"You win, Sloan," Ellen began in mock disgust, "how do you do it, Sloan?"

"Do what, my Sweet?" Steve asked, fully knowing what Ellen was referring to.

"That look of yours," Ellen began, "I bet that's how you get all the girls."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Steve replied, feigning innocence.

"The female detectives told me how you get them to do favors for you." Ellen replied.

"Where do you get your information from?" Steve asked in mock disgust. "Boy, do you have it all wrong."

"Detective Patsy Dade-Ross is where I got that information from." Ellen replied. "She said you used the same look on her, as you just used on me."

"Okay, Ellen, you got me...this time," Steve began smiling flirtatiously at Ellen. "I only used that look when I needed some information on a case that I was working on at the time. It got results every time."

**At The Beach House**

As Steve and Ellen strolled into the beach house with a sleeping Katie Sloan, Mark greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi, guys," Mark began happy to see that Steve and Ellen seemed to have ironed out their many differences. "How was your dinner date."

"It was great!" Ellen exclaimed happily. "I really enjoyed the atmosphere at BBQ Bob's, my co-workers didn't tell me the half of it. I especially enjoyed the company." Ellen replied looking at Steve and his sleeping daughter.

Mark was clearly pleased that Ellen truly had a good time with his son and his granddaughter. Mark always knew that Steve had feelings for Ellen when they first met, but his son tried to hide his feelings. Mark remembered the night that he told Steve about one of his co-workers flirting with Ellen. Mark also told Steve that Ellen seemed to be enjoying the attention that Detective Barton Wexler was paying her, among the other you men at the restaurant.

_**Could Steve Be Jealous?**_

_As Mark entered the beach house after his lunch with Ellen Sharp, he was surprised to see that Steve was home already. Steve came up to Mark's unit, his hair was still wet from his shower. Mark was the first to speak._

"_Hi, Son," Mark began smiling affectionately at his son, "you're home early, what gives?"_

"_I decided to work a half day today, if that's all right with you, sir." Steve replied ribbing his father in a good-natured way. "Seriously, I needed a few hours off, because I had a late night. I thought that I'd sleep for a few hours."_

"_But not until you raid the refrigerator, right, Son?" Mark asked knowing the answer._

"_How was your lunch with Ms. Sharp?" Steve asked with great contempt for the young woman reporter._

"_Boy, Steve," Mark began incredulously, "Ellen had every guy in the restaurant in a tizzy, especially that Detective Wexler. And he wasn't the only one, either. It was just amazing."_

"_Detective Barton Wexler?" Steve asked in disbelief. The guy wasn't that good-looking. He was on the short and stocky side. But for some unknown reason, women seemed to be attracted to the guy._

_When Steve kept silent, Mark decided to go in for the kill, just to find out how Steve really felt for Ms. Sharp._

"_Then there was this guy," Mark began, "he went by the name of Matt Houston. He was tall and built something like you, Son. He told us, well, Ellen mostly, that he was a private investigator. Do you know him?" Mark knew that Steve knew the fellow, but he had to ask._

"_Yeah, I know the guy," Steve answered with disgust in his voice. "He seems to think that he's some kind of ladies' man. He thinks he's God's gift to every woman on the face of the earth."_

_Mark took notice of the change in Steve's demeanor after the mention of Ellen's name, especially when he mentioned the fact that the men took notice of the beautiful young reporter. The look that Mark saw on the face of his handsome son was the look of jealousy._

"_Why, Son, I could swear that you were jealous," Mark began in total amusement. He would have continued, but a distressed Steve cut him off._

"_Dad, that is totally off-base," Steve began incredulously, "I am NOT jealous over Ms. Sharp. She doesn't seem to even know or care that I'm alive." The last comment was spoken under Steve's breath. It was then that Mark realized that Steve had deep feelings for Ellen, but for some reason or another, Steve was trying to hide them from the world, especially from Ms. Ellen Sharp._

As Mark was thinking on these things, he also remembered a conversation Steve had with Captain Robert Hernandez that nearly caused Mark's heart to break. The tone in Steve's voice was of such deep sadness, that Mark didn't think Steve would ever be happy again.

"_Captain Hernandez, what's wrong with me?" A distraught Lt. Steve Sloan asked his superior officer._

"_What makes you think that there's something wrong with you, Sloan?" A stunned Captain Hernandez asked his Lieutenant._

"_It seems that I can't get a normal woman to fall in love with me." Steve replied with deep sadness. "It seems that I always end up with criminals or a psycho that would like nothing more than hurting me." With that comment, Steve had to swallow quite a few times to gain control of his emotions._

"_Son," Captain Hernandez began soothingly, "there's a normal woman out there for you. You'll just have to wait until God brings her your way. In the mean time, just enjoy your time with your daughter and your father."_

_One of the detectives, overhearing Lt. Sloan's question to Captain Hernandez, just had to put in his two-cents worth._

"_Lieutenant," Officer Barton Wexler began, "you're just too nice. Women tend to like a ruthless guy and NOT a 'goody two-shoes' like you."_

"_I am NOT a 'goody two-shoes', as you put it, Wexler." Steve replied angrily. He would have gone on, but Officer Wexler interrupted him._

"_Sloan," Officer Wexler began with a hint of jealousy towards Steve, "yeah, you may have the looks, the muscular build, blond hair and tanned complexion, but I have the girls." With that Officer Wexler left to go to the men's room before his lunch break started._

_Just then, one of Officer Wexler's women friends, a Ms. Miriam Tanner, came to the precinct with a picnic basket full of food for him. As she waited, she noticed a tall and a very handsome young man looking out the window, gazing at nothing in particular. She checked to see if Officer Wexler was around. Seeing that the coast was clear so far, she ventured towards the young man at the window._

"_Hi there, handsome," Ms. Tanner began, smiling flirtatiously at Steve. "What seems to have taken hold of your attention out there. Surely not those abandoned warehouses. They're eyesores to most of us."_

"_Just staring," Steve sighed without even looking at the pretty woman._

"_You don't sound too happy," Ms. Tanner began. As she extended her hand toward Steve she continued, formerly introducing herself to Steve. "Hi, my name is Ms. Miriam Tanner, and you are?"_

_As Steve turned to face the pretty woman who seemed to be a few years older than him, looked into deep pools of the most incredible blue eyes he'd ever seen._

"_My name is Lt. Steve Loan," Steve began smiling ever so slightly, "is there anything I can help you with?" Just then, an angry Officer Wexler came back into the office and gave Steve an angry glare as he spoke to him._

"_NO YOU MOST CERTAINLY CAN NOT, JUNIOR!," Officer Wexler shouted at startled Lieutenant. "She doesn't want a young guy like you, she needs someone like me, a real man. Look, Lieutenant, why don't you go play outside? Or, better yet, why don't go get your daddy so that he can help you solve that new case the Captain Hernandez gave you?"_

_Steve was so angry, that he felt that the best thing for him to do was to vacate the premises before he knocked the older officer on his fat butt._

_Mark, who was at the precinct to pick up a report from the county coroner's office, was so angry at how the older officer had treated his son. Mark surmised that the older officer was still sore over the fact that Steve had beaten him for the position of police sergeant. And, to add insult to injury, Steve went on to being a lieutenant._

_At that moment, Mark came out from the coroner's office and greeted his son, Officer Barton Wexler and Ms. Miriam Tanner._

"_Hi, everyone," Mark began glaring angrily at the older officer, causing him to flinch under the scrutiny of Dr. Mark Sloan. "How's everyone's day going thus far."_

"_It was going great," Steve began slightly hurt, as he counted Officer Wexler a friend, "until I got yelled at like a little child."_

_As Officer Wexler heard the hurt in Steve's voice, he quickly apologized as he realized that Steve was a good kid, a straight arrow who would always come through in the clutch._

"_Hey, Sloan," a chastised Officer Wexler began, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you a few minutes ago. I had a bad day and I guess I needed to vent, and you just got caught in the crossfire. Sorry, Junior."_

"_Hey," Steve began. He would have continued, but Officer Wexler cut him off._

"_I didn't promise NOT to call you Junior, Junior." Officer Wexler replied. "I'm nearly 20 years older than you, so Junior it is...at least until I retire."_

"_Are we ready to, Bart?" Ms. Tanner asked._

"_Yeppers, Sweetie." Officer Wexler replied. And with that, Officer Wexler and Ms, Tanner left for their picnic lunch._

"_Hey Dad," Steve began, "I didn't know you were coming to the precinct. Is everything all right?"_

"_Yes, Son, everything is fine," Mark began smiling proudly at his son. "Son, you really handled yourself well. I'm really proud of you. Would you like to go out to lunch?"_

"_Yeah, but only if you're doing the buying." Steve replied._

"_I'll buy, Son," Mark began shaking his head at his son. "Oh, Steve, what were you and Captain Hernandez talking about a few minutes before your run in with Officer Wexler?"_

_Oh, that, that was nothing," Steve lied, "let's go to lunch."_

"_Fine, Son," Mark began, "when you feel the need to talk, please confide in me." The pleading in Mark's voice touched Steve in a way he couldn't imagine. His heart broke as his father practically begged him to talk to him._

"_Dad," Steve began, genuinely touched be his father's love, "whenever I feel the need to talk, I'll come to you. I love you, Dad."_

"_I love you, too, Son." Mark replied, knowing that Steve fully planned to come to him if the need arose. "C'mon, Son, I don't have much time to hang out. Let's get this show on the road." With that, Mark and Steve left the precinct to enjoy a father and son lunch Mariachi's Restaurant._

Mark was shaken from his reverie when Ellen came into the living room,

"Mark," Ellen began smiling at the elder Sloan man, "what were you thinking about? You seemed so far away."

"Just thinking about the past, nothing worth mentioning." Mark replied smiling at Ellen. "Where's Steve?"

"He's putting Katie to bed in your guest bedroom." Ellen replied.

"Sounds good to me," Mark began, "I love having my granddaughter upstairs with me."

"So, Ellen," Mark began, "what are you and Steve planning to do tonight?"

"He wants us to talk," Ellen began smiling.

"That's nice," Mark began, "I'm really glad to see that you and Steve have ironed out your differences."

"Me too, Mark," Ellen began, "it was hard not being able to talk civil to the man you loved." Ellen was shocked over her admission of her feelings of love towards Steve.

"Ellen," Mark began smiling at the young reporter, "there's no need to be embarrassed. I knew you had some kind of feelings for my son the first day the two of met. Steve also had feelings for you."

"Mark, how did you know that we had feelings for one another, when we ourselves didn't know?" Ellen asked.

"Call it father's intuition, or something like that," Mark began, "you were trying so hard to hide your feelings from each other. It was just so funny."

**A Few Months Later**

Steve and Ellen's romance was hot and furious. They couldn't bear to be away from one another. They spent as much time together as they possibly could manage. Steve and Katie would eat dinner at Ellen's home once or twice a week, with Ellen coming out to the beach house on the other days of the week.

As Steve lay awake on his bed, he thought about asking Ellen to marry him, because he just loved her so much.

One night, Steve was home alone, as Mark and Katie went out of town to visit Carol. He was so very lonely as he missed his dad and Katie. As Steve sat in his dad's living room watching TV, the doorbell rang. Steve ran to answer the door. To his happy surprise, Ellen was at the door. Steve invited her in.

"I stopped by the Chinese restaurant and picked up dinner for you and me," Ellen began smiling at Steve, "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, Ellen," Steve began, "it's right on time."

"Steve," Ellen began, noticing tools sprawled all over Mark's pristine living room. "Whatever are you doing?"

"This," Steve began gesturing to his makeshift work area, "well, I, um, well...I kinda broke Dad's projector. If I don't fix it before he gets back in town, I'm toast for sure."

"Why don't you just get him a new projector?" Elle asked curiously. "Why fix this one? It looks like it has seen better days."

"You don't know my Dad too well, do you?" Steve asked smiling at Ellen. "Dad likes to hold on to things. I think he's the that pack rats come for lessons in clutter." They both shared a laugh at Steve's comment. Steve took a break from playing 'Mr. Fixit' guy and partook of the meal that Ellen brought to the beach house.

As they were enjoying a nice cup of coffee and each other's company on the deck, the home phone rang. Steve had the cordless phone on the deck with him; he clicked the talk button on the receiver.

"Lt. Sloan here." Steve responded into the receiver.

"Hi, Son," Mark began cheerfully, "how's everything going?"

"Fine." Steve replied, but then decided to come clean with his father. "Dad, I have some bad news..." Steve began, but was interrupted by an anxious Dr. Mark Sloan.

"What happened now?" Mark asked, nervously wondering if Steve had been injured in the line of duty and was on medical leave from the precinct. "Okay, how bad is your injury and how long will you be on medical leave, Son?"

"No, no, Dad, it's nothing like that," Steve began, "I kinda broke your projector. I tried to repair it, I think it's destroyed. I'm so sorry, Dad."

"Steve," Mark began laughing, "that's the bad news? You nearly scared me half to death. Here, I'm thinking that you were going to tell me that you were injured in the line of duty and were on placed on medical leave. And you're talking about that old projector." Mark was laughing partly because of Steve's concern about the old projector and partly due to relief that his son wasn't hurt.

"But, Dad," Steve began, "I know how sentimental you are about that old projector. It has lots of memories tied to it, especially memories of Mom."

"Son," Mark began affectionately, "that old projector has lots of memories, and I'll probably not throw it out. Besides, Jesse said his cousin Chico owns a camera place and said that he can convert all of my film to video. So, no sweat."

"I'm glad to hear that, Dad," Steve began with a sigh of relief. "By the way, Dad, Ellen is here, would you like to say hello to her?"

"No, Carol is getting ready to treat Katie and me to a nice Chinese dinner." Mark replied. "It's an all you can eat buffet restaurant. Just tell Ellen hello for Katie and me. She hasn't met Carol yet. They'll meet soon enough."

"Hey, that's funny," Steve began, "me and Ellen just had Chinese food for dinner. That all you can eat dinner sounds like a winner to me."

"It would," Mark began laughing at his son's mock groan. "I declare, you and Jesse have got the bottomless stomachs. Where the food goes, is anyone's guess. You guys don't seem to gain an ounce."

"That's because we're constantly moving, burning up all those calories," Steve began with a mock smug tone. "You should try it sometime, Dad."

"Ha, ha, ha, smart Alec," Mark began in a tone of mock disgust. "I'll just keep on watching what I eat and running around the hospital like a chicken with my head cut off." They continued ribbing each other for a few more minutes. Steve spoke to Carol and Katie and wished them both a nice night out. Steve was back on the line with his dad and wished him a good night out on the town with his two ladies. They disconnected their call.

After Steve hung up the phone, he and Ellen continued with their nice evening of stimulating conversation. Steve then drove Ellen home.

**Steve's Plans For Ellen **

The next day found Steve at Allan Bernstein Jewelers. Many of Steve's co-workers swore to the quality of Mr. Bernstein's shop. Many of them had purchased jewelry for their wives, girlfriends and their mothers. When Steve walked in to Mr. Bernstein's shop, he couldn't believe the jewels that were on display. They were breathtaking. He was particularly drawn to a breathtaking ring. Mr. Bernstein, who was finishing up with a customer, walked up to Steve and greeted him pleasantly.

"G'day, sir," Mr. Bernstein began with an Australian accent, "how might I be of service to ya, Lad?"

"Hi, sir," Steve began smiling at the elderly gentleman, "that accent, where are you from? Judging from your last name, I would have pegged you as a Jewish gentleman."

"Ah, yes, Lad," the kind old gentleman began, "I was born in Melbourne, Australia, the son of Jewish immigrants. My parents moved from Russia to Australia after my older brother was born." Just then, the elderly jewel took notice of Steve.

"Say, Lad," Mr. Bernstein continued, "ya looks sort of familia to me, do I know ya from somewheres?"

"I don't know, sir," Steve smiled at the kindly gentleman, "I'm a lieutenant with the LAPD, if that helps out."

"Ah, yes," Mr. Bernstein began, recognition finally setting in, "you're the young fella that nailed that scum who tried to rob me a while back. Ya saved me neck, boy. I neva got the chance to thank ya for that. Well, thank ya."

"I saved your neck?" Steve asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Oh, pardon my language, boy," Mr. Bernstein began laughing slightly, "Ya kept that scum from killing me is all."

"Really?" Steve asked wondering how anyone could hurt a kindly old gentleman like Mr. Bernstein. "Why would anyone want to hurt you?"

"Well, Lad, it goes like this," Mr. Bernstein began his tale, "I testified against that scum's brother. His brotha was brought up on money laundering charges at the first. But, lata after all the testimony was in, there was more charges added. So, I guess that lit'l scum wanted to get revenge on me."

"I don't seem to get the revenge angle," Steve began, "why would he want to go after you?"

"Well, Laddie," Mr. Bernstein began with sadness, "sadly enough, his brother was killed in a prison riot. So, he was after me."

"Well," Steve began, "happily, he will be behind bars for the rest of his life."

"Really, how did ya manage that one, kid?" Mr. Bernstein asked curiously.

"Well, sir," Steve began by way of explaining the three-strike rule. "The guy, Ralphie Tyndale, was a career criminal. He had a rap sheet that was longer than the Nile River. When he tried to rob you, he was on probation. Before that, he was in prison twice, once for aggravated assault and for armed robbery. The three strike rule says that once you're convicted three times, you get to spend the rest of your life in one of our establishments."

"Wow, that's some kinda new rule," Mr. Bernstein began, "enough! Ya didn't come in here to hear the babblings of an eccentric old man, I take it that ya's looking for a ring for a special kind of gal." With that, Mr. Bernstein followed Steve's eyes and was pleased that the detective's eyes fell upon one of his creations.

"That's a nice ring, isn't it Laddie?" Mr. Bernstein commented on his beautiful creation. "That one will send shivas down the Lass' spine."

"It's really a beautiful ring and I'm sure that my lady will absolutely love it," Steve began, "but it's too expensive."

"What, oh, no, Laddie," Mr. Bernstein began willing to cut the young Lieutenant a deal. "I'll let ya have it for a decent price, as a way of thanking ya for saving me business and me neck."

"Gee, thanks, Mr. Bernstein," Steve replied happily. "I really don't feel comfortable taking advantage of you like that. I was just doing the job that I was hired to do."

"Nonsense, Lad," Mr. Bernstein began waving Steve's concern off, "I'm more than happy to do it. Besides, I created this ring and I can price it how I want to." Mr. Bernstein handed Steve some forms to fill out for his jewelry purchase.

"Thanks so kindly, sir," Steve replied, as he filled out the purchase forms.

Ya very welcome, Lad, um, Lt. Sloan," Mr. Bernstein began, embarrassed that he referred to the police lieutenant as a lad. "I'm glad ya chose to come in heres for ya ring. Have g'day, sir."

"You have a great day, too, sir." Steve replied, as he happily left, knowing that later that afternoon he would have an exquisite engagement ring to present to Ellen, the love of his life.

Steve got into his police car and headed back to the station. When he arrived, Officer Jim Weller and Sgt. Jerry Brooks greeted him.

"Hey, Sloan," Officer Weller began, "it's a real slow morning and there's nothing to do but paperwork. How's everything going for you so far?"

"It couldn't be better," Steve replied with a big grin on his face.

"Uh oh," Jerry began, knowing that the younger man had a tale to tell. "You're up to something, aren't you, Junior?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Steve replied taunting his friend Jerry.

"Aw, c'mon, Sloan, have a heart!" Jerry replied. "You're killing me here."

"Tough noogies, Jerry!" Steve replied, needling his friend.

As the fellas finished their playful banter, they decided to get back to work on their backlog of paperwork.

As Steve sat behind his desk, his thoughts were taken back to a very dark period of his life. He was taken back to the time of the hit and run car accident that left him injured and his pregnant wife, Lena, fighting for her life.

_**A Period Of Sadness**_

_It was a crisp November morning in Venice, California. Lena was up before the roosters, being restless. Dr. Stanley Ruspin had confined her to bed rest. Dr. Ruspin told Steve that the only trip she was allowed to take was around their condo. How Lena so wanted to go to the Venice Mall to browse at the many shops. She felt like a prisoner and didn't fail to tell Steve day in and day out of her dilemma. _

_Steve woke up about two hours later. He looked out on the balcony and noticed that Lena was staring at the beautiful sunrise. He then looked at his watch and noticed that it was about 7:30am in the morning. He got out of bed and out his robe on and went to greet his beautiful wife._

"_Hi, Babe," Steve began cheerfully, "were you out here long?"_

"_I was up since about 5:30am," Lena began tersely, "but I didn't really sleep all that well."_

"_Babe," Steve began, in a hurt tone, "I'm sorry that you didn't sleep well."_

_As Lena looked into Steve's beautiful blue eyes, she couldn't help but see the look of hurt and anguish in his eyes. She took his hand into hers and apologized to Steve._

"_Steve, Honey," Lena began, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I do realize that you're just following doctor's orders. I'm so bored. I'm so tired of being cooped up in this apartment."_

"_Believe me, Babe," Steve began, "I do know how you feel."_

"_You don't know how it feels!" Lena all but shouted. "How can you say that?"_

"_Well, Lena, I do know how you feel," Steve began cautiously. "You see, every time I got injured badly, I was placed on medical leave, sometimes for months at a time. One time I was out of work for three months due to getting shot by the Trainor brothers. I tell you, by the time two weeks were up, I was nearly climbing the walls. Not to mention, I was driving Dad to want to shoot me himself."_

"_Oh, Mark told me about that one," Lena replied laughing slightly. "If I were in Mark's shoes, I probably would have shot you in your foot."_

"_You wouldn't dare," Steve replied in a mock anger tone._

"_I would dare!" Lena replied laughing, as Steve grabbed her and started tickling her mercilessly. Lena continued her tone of voice taking on a more serious tone. "Steve, I'm still bored. Let's go to the Venice Mall today, just for a short period of time."_

"_Lena, you heard what Dr. Ruspin said, no malls and no walking._

_Steve was trying to be stern, but he couldn't stand to see Lena pouting and being angry with him. One day, Lena was so angry with Steve that he had to sleep on the couch for the night. Steve didn't want to experience that ever again, as he loved his wife's soft touch. Steve finally gave in, against his better judgement._

"_Oh, all right," Steve sighed as he threw up his hands in total surrender, "we'll go to the Venice Mall at 10am this morning. But, first, I'll make us a nice breakfast."_

"_Oh, no, Steve, Honey," Lena began with genuine laughter, "I'm not in the mood for burnt eggs, toast and bacon. I'll do the honour of making breakfast. Why don't you brew the coffee? You make the best coffee."_

"_Okay, if you say so," Steve replied leveling his wife with a playful glare, which caused Lena to laugh._

_Breakfast consumed, Steve deposited the morning dishes into the dishwasher, as Lena got ready for their outing at the mall._

_**The Venice Mall Experience**_

_As Steve and Lena arrived at the Venice Mall, they were overwhelmed by the many beautiful shops and restaurants._

"_Babe," Steve began, "let me know if you get tired. We'll leave then, okay, Sweetie?"_

"_Sure, Steve," Lena began thoroughly enjoying all of the amazing sights that the mall afforded them. "This is a very beautiful mall, isn't it Honey?"_

"_If you've seen one mall, you've seen them all," replied Steve, ducking under Lena's hand. "Hey, what was that for?"_

"_That was for being such a smart Alec, Steve," replied Lena. "Let's get shopping, Junior."_

_**2pm At The Mall**_

_It was almost 2pm and Steve was the one who pooped out at the mall. Lena, noticing that Steve seemed quite tired, decided to cut their time at the mall short._

"_Steve, Honey," Lena began, "are you ready to leave?"_

"_Only if you are, Babe," replied Steve in exhaustion. _

"_We've been here for nearly four hours," Lena began happily, "I think we've got more than enough baby things. I'd say we're ready to leave, how about you, Darling?"_

"_Yeah, I gotta admit, that I'm dog-tired," replied Steve sleepily._

"_Steve, do you want me to drive, since you seem tired?" Lena asked with great concern._

"_I'm fine, Lena," Steve began, "I can handle the drive home. It's only about ten minutes away."_

"_Okay, Captain," Lena began cheerfully, "you've got the reins, I'll just sit back and look pretty for you."_

_Steve and Lena got into their white Ford pick-up truck. Steve proceeded to back out of the parking space he was in. As the approached the mall exit, Steve carefully made a left-hand turn at the green light. As he made his turn, a vehicle ran the red light and crashed heavily into the passenger side of the white pick-up truck, a pregnant Lena taking the full brunt of the hit._

_Without thinking, Steve jumped out of his disabled vehicle and tried unsuccessfully to free Lena from the vehicle. A crowd started gathering around the scene of the accident, causing a traffic tie up. Steve looked up and noticed someone with a cell phone. He asked the gentle to call 911 and informed them that they needed assistance ASAP. Steve then showed the gentleman his id and badge, which informed him that Steve, was a member of the LAPD._

_The paramedics arrived on the scene not long after, to check the Lena's vital signs. The senior paramedic went to inform the distressed lieutenant that Lena was unconscious._

"_My wife...she's... she's nearly seven months pregnant," a thoroughly distressed Steve replied. "She needs to be a hospital..." Steve would have continued, but Clyde Schoenfeld, the senior paramedic gently interrupted the young detective._

"_Look, Lieutenant," Mr. Schoenfeld began soothingly, "we're doing the best we can, given the seriousness of the situation. We have Rampart Hospital on the line and they're helping us to get your wife stable. We can take her to Rampart Hospital or whatever hospital you desire, providing that it isn't too far from this location. We want to get her to a hospital as soon as possible."_

"_My father is a doctor at Community General Hospital," a distressed Steve began, "can you transport my wife there?"_

"_Yes, that can be arranged," Mr. Schoenfeld began, "is Dr. Mark Sloan your father?"_

"_Yeah, that's my Dad," Steve began sadly. Steve immediately thought to himself, "Boy, is Dad gonna kill me for taking Lena to the mall against doctor's orders."_

_Steve was shaken from his reverie as the other paramedic, Bill Schaeffer, wanted to check him out for a precaution._

"_Son," Bill began, "I need to check you out, just as precaution, just to be sure that you don't have any internal injuries."_

"_I'm fine," an impatient Steve replied. "Just take care of my wife, she's the one that needs help the most."_

_Just as Steve made his comment, the world began to swim before him. The last thing he remembers is the 'the boy met the ground'."_

_A few hours later, both Steve and Lena were in the ER of Community General Hospital. An anxious Dr. Mark Sloan and Dr. Amanda Bentley along with Lena's parents, Pierre and Eunice Fournay were awaiting Dr. Jesse Travis's return to the surgical waiting area._

_An exhausted Dr. Travis arrived in the surgical waiting area. As the group noticed Dr. Travis' return, they all, with one accord and one voice, asked a myriad of questions._

"_Please," an exhausted Dr. Travis began, "one at a time."_

"_Jess," a distressed Mark began, "how are Steve and Lena? How's the baby?"_

"_Okay, here's the thing," a weary Jesse began, "Steve has suffered a mild concussion and he should be fine after a few days' rest. But, Lena, on the other side is still unconscious. It seems as if she took the brunt of the accident. According to the police report, the driver of the other vehicle is no where to be found. So, basically were looking at a hit and run accident,"_

"_Can I see my Baby Girl?" Pierre asked with tears in his eyes._

"_Why, yes," Jesse began, "but, I need to forewarn you, Lena is hooked up to a myriad of machines and monitoring devices."_

"_Thank you, Dr. Travis," a tearful Eunice Fournay replied gratefully._

"_Mark," Jesse began, "if you want to see Steve, you can follow me. I'll just drop the Fournays off at Lena's room, and then I'll take you to see Steve."_

"_Thanks, Jess," replied a grateful Mark. With that, Dr. Jesse Travis led Mark, Pierre and Eunice to their destination._

Steve remembered the pain of losing his wife and the pain of being left with a daughter to raise. He didn't think he could ever be happy again, but then he met Ellen. He hadn't been this happy in a very long time. Just then, Steve was shaken from his thoughts as his dad came to the precinct with a bag from BBQ Bob's.

"Hey, Dad," Steve began happily, "you're bringing me lunch at the station? What's the catch?"

"Do I need a reason to bring lunch to my 'Baby Boy?" Mark asked. He would have continued, but Steve interrupted him.

"Dad, please don't call me that in public," Steve pleaded with Mark. "It's bad enough that they think I'm a 'Daddy's Boy', and if they heard you call me that, I'd never hear the end of it." Steve and Mark enjoyed a lunch of ribs and coleslaw. Mark went back to the hospital, while Steve went back to work on his files.

**Later That Evening**

Steve and Ellen enjoyed a moonlit dessert on the deck of the beach house. Mark and Katie turned in for the night, leaving the lovebirds alone. Steve gave Ellen a generous piece of cake with chocolate frosting. Ellen took a spoonful of the sinfully delicious chocolate cake and she bit into something hard. She immediately checked the contents of the cake. What she found made her gasp for joy. Upon further investigation, she found the most beautifully elegant ring she'd ever seen. She looked up at Steve with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Steve, this is the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen," Ellen replied her voice full of emotion. "I just love it."

Steve then got out of his chair and took the ring out of Ellen's hand and got on one knee to propose to her.

"Ellen," Steve began full of emotion, "You have made this past year a happy experience for me. I love you so very much. Ms. Ellen Sharp, will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Oh, God, yes! Yes! I will, Steve," Ellen began tearfully, "I love you so very much, Lt. Sloan." With that, Steve slipped the ring on Ellen's ring finger. They shared a tender kiss that was a sign of things to come.

**A/N – Another installment is complete. Thank you so very much for all of the kind reviews, they're very much appreciated. I so hope that this story is coming together for you all nicely. I'm having a great time putting this story together and I hope you're having fun reading it.**


End file.
